simple life 2: Undefeated Vows
by Henka-Chan
Summary: This is the fallow up to Simple Life. Fallowing the tragic events from one year before Uryu and Byakuya have begun to grow closer once again. The love they shared is till just below the surface. What will it take to bring it out. What dose Aizen have planed and will there be help from an unlikely source. Please read to find out. Warning Yaoi an rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Bleach nor do I make any money from this story.**_

 _ **The character of Tetsuya is the property of Spunkyone who was nice enough to let me use him.**_

 _ **This is a yaoi story so don't like don't read.**_

 _ **Just so everyone know this is a sequal I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A year later**

* * *

"Byakuya-sama why did it have to be him. You literaly have an army of men to chose from who are willing to lay down there lives for you. So why him, don't tell me you still do not trust him. It has been a year and he has proven his loyalty sevrel times." Tetsuya looked at his cousin who also happened to be the king after the event of nearly a year before.

Byakuya ighed "I trust he is loyal to you and therefor loyal to me since he is loyal to those you are loyal to you. He offered himself for this mission and I accepted sending him with Toshiro Hitsugya. You should be proud of him he is doing somthing very important for the crown and the safty of the kingdoms people." The king was not in the habit of explaining himself but he had a soft spot for a few people oe of which was his cousin.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the heavy door to his office. "Will you be ok until he returns" he asked releaved to get a nod. "Enter" he called returning to the papers covering his desk. It was clear he was searching for somthing and this mission was very important.

"You know a king should be seen by his people every once in while" Junshiro Ukitake said as he entered the office. He was head advisor to the king and as suck was concerned for the young man. Ukitake was fallowed by a small servent that was bringing the king more reports. "I understand you are concerned about Aizan and the others who escaped during Yumichika's plot. Even the former king himself seems to have fallen off the face of the earth not that he will be missed. But that is still no reason for you to stay hidden away you have greater maters to attend to your magesty" Ukitake said.

Byakuya knew his advisor was not just talking about his kingly duties. Just under a year before his cousin Yumichika who had been king at the time had slipped from sanity. He had kidnapped the love of Byakuya's life. He tortured the much younger man he also let Aizen and Sazel Granz do gods knew what to poor Uryu. Yumi also killed their childhood teacher Yun and had almost killed Uryu as well as Tetsuya who had been captured trying to help the young man. As the new king Byakuya had put off his public coranation for the last year as he tried to help his love put the pieces back together.

The king took a deep breath "Uryu is still struggling he hates that he can not remember. Though to be honest I am not it would be better for him if he never remembers. The bits and pieces cause him enough pain and costs him sleep. When his father was found dead in the ruins of the old palace he felt bad for feeling releaved. Not that I blame him that man was one of the most horible people I have ever met. But still he feels guilty no matter what I say though he is getting better. I sit with him after his nightmares I watch him sew small things like that." Byakuya let a small smile slip at the thought of being with Uryu in any way.

Ukitake smiled "that is wonderful my king but it is time for your corination the public one anyway your subjects want to celebrate your rule. The cerimony will be in one month and you are not cancleing it again. Uryu has finishd your royal seal and crest so it is time. I have also arraged for you and Uryu to go on a little trip before the ceramony. The next 2 weeks is just for you two. Leave setting up the coranation to me I will handle everything and I will get Shunsui to help me. Do not laugh he may be lazy but when my lover puts his mind to something he dose very well. Also I can be very persuasive" Ukitake's pale skin turned red as he reilized just what he said. He sputtered but was interupted by the dood slaming open.

"That is it either he gose or I do" came the angry voice of Ichigo Kurosaki an orange haired young man who served the king loyaly as one of his guards. No one had to ask what the boy was talking about. After the events of last year some of Yumi's men who were glad to see the kingdom in new hands joined Byakuya's army. Among those men were two of Yumi's elite warriors Kenpatchi Zakari and Ikkaku Madarame. But now Kenpatchi who was a battle crazed giant of a man would not leave Ichigo alone always wanting to fight him.

"Well then it will be you" Byakuya did not visibly react to Ichigo's flareing temper. "Relax my advisor has informed me Uryu and I are going on a trip and I need you to come as a guard. Go tell Renji he is coming too" the king said. "There now you can't say anything about us not being safe can you Ukitake" he got a nod. "We leave in the morning see that you are ready" with that he went back to his papers telling everyone it was time to leave without saying anything so they all did. Well everyone but Tetsuya.

"Byakuya-Sama you did not fight it are you well" Tetsuya asked concerned. This earned a look from his cousin that could kill. But Tetsuya just stood there with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

"Hello Sastre" Chad Sado said he was a very very tall young man and he had just entered the workhop of Uryu who on top of being the one the king loved he also was the kings private tailor. The workshop ha fabric thread and all manor of tools of his trade spred around the large room. The king had spared no cost on this place wanting it to make its owner happy which it did. Chad had been there for the events Uryu could not remember. It had been his job to break Isida's mind but the king did not know Chad secretly worked for his cousin then Lord Byakuya. It had been during there time together that Chad had given Uryu his nickname..

"Oh hello Sensei I mean Chad sorry" Uryu hel in his hands a cloth he was embroidering so he could use it in a piece of one of the gifts he planed to mae for Byakuya. The skilled young man hands never stoped moving as Cha told him about the trip. "Who is going" he asked getting the answer of Uryu, Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, and Tetsuya. "And where is it we are going" he asked but Chad could not answer this question. "Oh well I am sure it will be fine" the tailoe said as he finished his work setting it to the side.

Chad had a smile on his face "you will have fun I am sure Ukitake has set the public corrination for a month from ow. So your trip will be two weeks long" Chad said "I hate to ask but have you finished what I asked you to make. Our anivesary is very soon and will be while you are gone so I hope it is done" he said having more to say but was stopd by a raised hand.

"Stop I owe the two of you my life I just wish I could do more. But yes it is done I even made a bonus for you to give him." Uryu stood retreating to the bedroom for a moment before returning with a large box. He was a little shaky on his feet from lack of sleep but he stedied himself opening the box. He first pulled out two robes they were dark bue with snowflakes embroidered on them. Next he pulled out what Chad had asked it was a very large blanket that was many shades of blue and had the same snowflakes on it. "What do you think" he asked.

Chad traced the snowflakes with a large finger "it is perfect Sastre" he said "Toshiro will love it. "Your skills never stop amazing me" he said watching as they were folded and put back into the box and wraped in handmade ribbon. He and Toshiro had been together for 5 years. Chad had gone to work for Yumi soon after they got together. Publicly this caused strain but in reality since Chad was a spy they could not have been happier. Now they both served Byakuya openly and had never been happier.

"I am glad you like them" Uryu said he loved making people happy and was free to make things for whoever he wanted. He was nervous about this trip but was glad it was a small group going so he could spend plenty of time with Byakuya. He was starting to feel what he knew he should for the older man so things were looking up.

"This will be fun I mean after what we have been threw what could happen."

* * *

 **Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to spunkyone for all her help**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shocking**

* * *

Uryu sat up late into the night he was not waiting for Byakuya but he was worried whe the older man did not come. So he sood going out into the hallway. He saw a gaurd rushing towards him. "I am ok I am just going to see Byakuya" Uyru had finally stoped adding Sama to the kings name. The guard seemed glad that the young man was alright.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his dsk not noticeing the time. He was currently looking over a rreport he had just recived from Grimmjow and Toshiro the 2 he hasd sent on the mission he had been talking with his cousin about. The 2 had been in anothe kingdom looking for any hints of the fugatives that had escaped during Yumi's plan. He was espeaily interested in finding Aizen. It was well known that Aizen had a fortress near the old palace that was now farmland and king had sent many men to the fortress but none could remember anything they had seen or expierenced once inside. After 15 men Byakuya had stopped sending them. He knew it was Aizen's magic.

* * *

"Move it shorty"Grimmjow growled he was in no mood to deal with Toshiro for one more minute. The king had taken there report and bid them goodnight, "Shouldn't you get back to your giant, I know my Hana is waiting." The savage looking man grinned as the white haired boy tenced. "Oh did I strike a nerve" he said smiling a wild look in his eyes. I just wish we had found more on those bastards"he said then he stalked off like the beast Byakuya often accused him of being. Soon he was at the door to the room he shared with Tetsuya. He still didn't know how his Hana had convinced the king to let them share a room. He opened the door slowly but he did not see his Hana so he went to look for him.

* * *

Byakuya threw the report into the fireplace not careing that it was destroyed. "Damn it" he said into the empty office. The 2 men had found out Aizen had more men working for him then anyone thought. However there seemed to be a group that was closer to him then the others. Grimmjow had been part of this group. They had also learned that Aizen and and his magic had come from a place far far away. Aizen was more powerful then they had thought and he seemed obsessed with destroying Byakuya. The king knew they had to find this monster not for his sake, Aizen was dangerous for everyone. He knew Yumi had been just another pawn in Azien's game. Unfortunatly Byakuya had no idea what Aizen's ultimate goal was, what was his plan. Suddenly he heard a noise at the door he lifted his head as it opened. "Uryu" he said he was surprised to see the young man. Uryu did not normally leave his workshop and if he did it was to go to the gardens. He certinly never came here to the office "are you alright" he asked.

Uryu smiled "you did not come at your normal time so I got worried" he told himself he had not been waiting for Byakuya but maybe he had been after all the older man made him feel safe enogh to sleep. He did not like being so dependant but after what he had been threw no one blamed him. "I hear we are going on a trip, where to" he asked surprised to learn not even Byakuya knew the answer to that question but he wasn't worried. He smiled going to stand closer to the older man "I think this might be fun. Ummm I have remembered something from my time with Yumichika. There was a pink haired man I spent days at a time with. He told me if his exparaments went the way they should I would be like Tetsuya. I did not know your cousin at the time. Now I do but I still do not know what he ment. Do you?" The look on Byakuya's face told Uryu that he knew exactly what the younger man was asking about.

"That is not for me to tell you or anyone else but if they worked you are not in any danger I promise" Byakuya knew things about his cousin that not even his beast knew. He reached out a hand and tucked Uryu's bangs behind hs ear. "It is late let's get you to bed" Byakuya said he was surprised when Uryu asked to sleep in Byakuya's room this was rare but he ccould not refuse Uryu anything. Soon the two lay in Byakuya's bed Uryu tucked against him.

Uryu felt Byakuya's arm drape over his waist he let out a sigh this felt good. He was getting used to being touched and not getting upset. He let hiself fall into sleep joined by Byakuya.

* * *

"Why do we have to go" Renji had jusr been told they would be oing on the trip as well. "It should be somthing romantic between the two of them. He wanted his boss to be happy and that ment being with Uryu. "Fine" he was only acting upset since he was always happy to serve byakuya. Renji was currently brushing Arashi who was Tetsuya's horse. Normally Arashi would be chewing on Renji or picking on him another way but he liked being brushed so for the momeny he was letting the redhead brush him.

Ichigo punched Renji in the face knocking the redhead on his ass. "The fact is we have to go. Look I think it should be just them too but Ukitake wants them to have gaurds. Not that Byakuya needs them but it is what it is. Now I am going to bed see you in the morning" Ichigo was in a bad mood so he left to go to sleep he needed it. He wondered how long it would take Renji to stop being stupid but he knew that Byakuya would always be Renji's priority.

Renji was not stupid he knew why Ichigo was upset but he could not fight the king. Orders were orders no matter what plans they may have. Renji finished brushing Arashi putting the brush away. He really needed some advice but he did not know who to go to. His mind woundered a little as he walked to his room. Byakuya had taken Renji in when no one else cared. Beore then his was a battle crazed thug like Kenpachi or Ikkaku. Now he had structure in his life in the form of making sure everyone was sfafe. Renji undressed putting on what he slept in and sslipped into bed soon he was relaxed after packing. "You awake" he asked getting a grumbled answer of yes. He took a breath "Look at it this way you get away from that psyco. Ichigo I know we had plans to visit your fmily and finally tell your dad about us. After that we can be open about us" Renji was cut off by a glare from the orange haired man.

"You think they don't know you can be such an idiot" Ichigo said. "Yeah yeah we will go another time I don't want to deal with my dad's level of stupid anyway" he said. The more I think about this trip the more I think it i a good idea" Itchigo tried to be angry but he couldn't he gave Renji a soft kiss before going back to sleep.

* * *

Back in Byakuya's room the king was watching Uryu sleep he as happy there was no trip had seemed like a bad idea at first but now it seemed good. It could help them grow closer which was good. Letting his mind go to other things he tenced thinking about Grimmjow being back and what that ment for his cousi. Due to Tetsuya's pasy Byakuya was very protective of him that was the main reason he disapproved of that beast Grimmjow. But all that was not important right now the important thing was Uryu ad his well being. Byakuya loved Uryu and was willing to do anything except push the younger man to move faster then he was able to go. He was sure that when they fell in love again it would be purer and deeper then before. After a few more worried yet loving looks at Uryu Byakuya lay his head on his pillo and let sleep reclaim him.

* * *

Tetsuya stood, quietly looking down into the bubbling, sweet scented water of the palace's opulent bathing pool as his attendant slid the silken, royal blue yukata from his shoulders and set it neatly aside. Tetsuya stepped down into the water, his mind wandering and one hand trailing down onto his slim belly.

 _How shall I tell him?_

 _Grimmjow is such an independent person. He is so spirited. I love him just as he is. I just wonder of this will be too much for him to accept. I think he will be happy. I hope he will. But what will I say to him when he gets back?_

He felt his attendant's hands began to rub soap onto his bare, wet skin, then to work it slowly into a lather. His brow furrowed as the hands that touched him, and that had started out feeling calm and respectful, began to touch him with more intimacy. Startled, he turned his head to look and found himself sinking into Grimmjow's blue eyes as his lover busied his mouth with a long, deep and very wet greeting kiss.

"When did you get back?" Tetsuya asked, holding Grimmjow tightly and meeting him for several more equally passionate kisses, "I was worried sick. I hate that Byakuya had to send you."

"What's to be worried about?" Grimmjow chuckled, his heart warmed by Tetsuya's concern for him, "You know…cats…nine lives? Jeez, you did miss me, didn't you?"

The two dropped into the water with a resounding splash, hastily winding their bodies into an erotic tangle that quickly overwhelmed the two and left them flushed and panting as they laid in the shallow water, looking up at the ceiling.

"Grimmjow," Tetsuya said, looking at the blue-haired man out of the corner of his eye, "I have something that I must tell you. I…I hope you won't be angry. It's something that you probably won't expect, but I think it is a good thing."

"What's a good thing?" Grimmjow asked, his hand playing gently over his lover's warm, soft privates, "How could this get any better?"

"I know you're very independent. You haven't had many attachments, but what we have is good, isn't it?" Tetsuya asked.

"Hell yeah," Grimmjow chuckled, "I tell you every time we're together how crazy in love you make me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I know your cousin doesn't like me so much, but I stay out of his way, follow his orders. Whatever it takes so he won't get pissed and stop letting me see you."

Tetsuya gave Grimmjow a sweet little smirk that set off a fresh bout of animated kisses.

"I don't think it's the seeing that he minds."

"Yup," Grimmjow snickered, "I think it's that he gets irritated thinking of me putting my paws all over you."

"Byakuya knows I love you," Tetsuya said firmly, "Although…I am worried about him knowing what I've discovered. It may test his limits when it comes to you and me."

"What? How?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well," Tetsuya said, capturing Grimmjow's wandering hand and moving it to touch his soft abdomen, "what if I told you that I'm a little bit…different?"

Grimmjow frowned.

"Different how?" he asked, confusion in his voice, "Honey. I've been all over that hot, sweet little body of yours, and you look perfectly beautiful and very normal to me."

Tetsuya blushed. He looked around the chamber, not seeing the attendant who still lingered nearby, but was screened by a tall, white pillar.

"It isn't something you can see," he went on, "It's something inside me. I am…made a little differently, and because of that, even though I am male, I am able to…have a child."

Grimmjow blinked in surprise, connecting with Tetsuya's eyes and reading the mingled hopefulness and worry in them. He felt a beautiful little quiver in his chest that seemed to travel down into his own belly, weakening his legs.

"You're not saying anything," Tetsuya said worriedly, "Are you angry, Grimmjow?"

"Angry," the blue-haired man repeated, shaking his head, "I'm not angry. I think I'm about to pass out. I can't have just heard you right. You're saying, you're…?"

"I'm going to have a baby," Tetsuya said, swallowing hard and biting at his lips.

Grimmjow gazed raptly into Tetsuya's lovely, happy eyes and felt warmth spread through his whole body. Then, a little chill stabbed through his insides as another thought hit him.

"Damn," he whispered, "Hana, the king's going to kill me with his own hands, isn't he?"

"I won't let him!" Tetsuya laughed sweetly, grabbing his grinning lover and hugging him tightly, "I just have to think of the right way to tell him."

The two young men began kissing again and soon were wrapped tightly around each other's bodies and unaware of the attendant as he slipped silently out of the bathing chamber.

* * *

Byakuya was drawn from sleep by a soft knock. Opening the door he found Tetsuya's attendant. "Is everything alright" he asked the young servent. He listened carefully to what they had to say. Calmly as ever he slipped a robe over his night cloths tieing it around his waist. He made his was to the baths his eyes searched around finding the lovers quickly enough. He cleared his throat drawing the attention of his cousin and his beast. He was not angry but he wanted Grimmjow to think he was. But in reality he was more concerned then angry.

"I think congratulations are in order. Grimmjow the two of us need to talk...now."

* * *

 **please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters from bleach. Thanks again to spunky for the use of Tetsuya**

* * *

Capter 3:rules

* * *

Aizen smiled he knew all about Byaku ya's little mission to find him. He had been getting bored with the men sent to his fortress. He had been glad when they stoped and had thought just maybe thelittle king was not as stupid as Aizen thought. In fact the deranged lunatic that was Aizen knew Byakuya was very smart and that was what made him dangerous. He knew the king had not given up in fact he welcomed whatever he tried next. He also had a feeling there was a threat to him from inside his inner circle but he did not let that possability bother him. If a problem presented itself he had sevrel ways of taking care of it. Afterall he was close to all powerfull already and if his plan came to pass he would in fact be a god for lack of better term. "How is our guest doing" he asked a shadowy figure that stood just out of sight.

The figure smiled, well more like smirked before he answered. "Why keep him alive he has served his purpose. As well as outlived his usefulness and could ultimatly be a threat to you" came a cold emotionless voice. The figure made no movement to move closer or further away from Aizen.

"Now now that would ruin the surprise. What I can tell you is in the end it will be worth it. So just make sure he dose not die. I want him alive to see that I will suceed where he failed so badly." Aizen drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair. He was thinking which was never a good thing. When he was allowed to think people got hurt or even died.

* * *

Grimmjow was angry, he wors nothing but a towel his body was dripping wet. He however was not even a little sorry for dripping all over Byakya's office. He was ready for a fight, if he was going to be a father he needed to show he was willing to fight for his family. "Look you pompas, aragant, peice of shit I am getting really tired of the way you treat me. I fucking love your cousin and now he is expecting my child so you really are stuck with me. Knowing you I am sure you think I woull abandon him and our baby. I would never do that" Grimmjow growled his fists clenched so hard that his nails bit into his palms drawing blood it was not helping that he practicly had claws.

Byakuya was still, he had no outward reaction to Grimmjow's little tirade. "Contrary to popular beleife I am not a ragging asshole like you. I know there is nothing I can do now that Tetsuya is going to bare your off spring. In fact I am happy for both of you. I will not lie you are far from the choice I would have made for him. However I know how he feels for you and would never do anything to hurt him in any way. You should know that nobles have rules and one of them is that no noble child will be born out of wedlock. So I expect you to let my cousin make a honest man out of you." Byakuya was smiling a fact some found creepy and now Grimmjow understood why. "I expect the two of you to marry as soon as it can be arranged" the king sat behind his desk. "No arguments you have given me no choice but to accept this so you will do it" he said in a firm tone. It was clearly not a choice but an order. "You will not disshonor my cousin will you" he asked now his tone was hard to read. "I fear the other nobles will use this to try to hurt Tetsuya so it will be your job to protect him." Both me looked at the door when it burst opened to reveal Tetsuya.

"Byakuya-Sama don't kill him" Tetsuya started as he entered the office as he did he noticed Grimmjow's bleeding hands. "You're hurt" he said knowing his lover had done it to himself in his anger driven state so he could not blame his cousin. "I will not force him to marry me" he said a soft smile on his face, Byakuya started to say something but Tetsuya cut him off. "No I know what forcing these sorts of things can do to people as well as there relationships."

"Do I get a say in this" Grimmjow said taking one of Tetuya's slender hands in his own bloody one. "This is not how I planed to ask you and I will have to get you a ring later. That being said Hana will you marry me" by this point Grimmjow was on one knee which was quite a feat in nothing but a towel. He only stood after Tetsuya said yes the two kissed deeply when they pulled apart Grimmjow grinned like a wild fool. He pressed his now soon to be husband against his body.

"Alright that is enough of that get out of my office if your going to do that. But before you celebrate too much remember we have plans in the morning" Byakuya watched the happy couple leave his office. It was life a knife to his heart to see them like this when the one he loved still remembered almost nothing. But things were looking better on that front. Uryu was slowly opening up to him which made Byakuya very happy. He hoped this trip would be just what they needed to grow closer. With that he stood returning to his chambers finding Uryu awake and a little scared at being left alone. "I am sorry I had to deal with something are you ok" he asked smiling as he took the younger man into his arms. He felt Uryu fall back asleep almost instantly. Soon the king had joined his love in the world of sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow help Tetsuya in his muscular arms "Hana you have made me so happy" he sain in his growling tone before attacking his lovers neck. "I just have one question. How is it you can have a baby you are male as far as I can tell and trust me I have checked very carfully" he grinned as he was hit with a pillow.

"The place Byakuya-Sama rescued me from. When I was there I was exparamented on it left me with this gift though until recently I thought it a curse." Tetsuya smiled kissing Grimmjow. What he didn't tell anyone was that he was pretty sure Uryu was like him now if the exparements were a sucsess. He had heard Sazel Granz talk about them being preformed on Uryu and that they were ment to mimic Tetsuya'd condition. He had gathered that it was a very big part of Aizen's the king since they now knew it was never Yumi truly in charge.

* * *

The next morning dawned crisp and cool Renji led Arashi out of the stables to where Tetsuya stood. "Here is your pain in the ass horse" the red head said. Then he went to check that they would need was ready. He had seen Ichigo and Grimmjow heading to the town early that morning before anyone else was awake. He could not help wonder what was up since they were not trying to kill eachother which would be normal for them. He was not sure he wanted to know what those two were up to. He was not sure it would be anything good but he had other things to worry about right now.

* * *

In town Grimmjow was in a metal workers shop waiting for what he had asked for to be done. He had been there for hours just waiting trying to figure out if he should tell Ichigo his and Tetsuya's good news. He finally decieded now was not the time and that he should wait to talk to his Hana about how to tell there friends. "Thank you" he said as he was handed a metal band that was made of three difrent metal braided together to make an engagement ring for Tetsuya. It was simple but beautifull he headed back towards the castle soon joined by Ichigo who had been doing something he did not want to talk about at the moment. The one thing Ichigo did know was the fact Tetsuya and Grimmjow were getting married.

* * *

Later that day Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji,Tetsuya,Byakuya, and Uryu all rode off on horse back. Only Ichigo had been told where to go so he was in the front with Grimmjow in the back. Uryu and Tetsuya both rode Arashi since Uryu had not been up for his own horse. Ichigo lead the group down toward the sea which was a few hours ride from the castle the ride ended at a ship mored in a small port town. After boarding the ship Ichigo figured it was time to tell them where they were going. "Ukitake has aranged for us to go to the forests of one of the kingdoms that are your alies" Ichigo said speaking to all of them but his words were focused to the king. "There is a large manor in the woods where we will be staying" he said smiling seeing Uryu's eyes start to sprakle it was more life then he had ever seen in him. But he could guess it was close to the way he used to be before Yumi got his hands on him.

Uryu was excited he had never been to another kingdom before. He would be able to see the other kingdom's harbor and some of there lands. He grew more excited when he learned he would be able to see some of the royal court who would be meeting them at the kingdom's harbor. When he was asked what had him so excited he could not help but mile.

"I will get to see another culture threw their cloths. To a tailor like me there is nothing better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again Spunky for all your help part of this chapter would not have been possible with out yo**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Hana you need to rest" Grimmjow was already starting to fuss over the slender young man carrying his child. He took Tetsuya's left hand is his own. "I know it is not very fancy but I hope you like it" he says as he slips the ring he had on Tetsuya's hand. The three diffrent metals stood out against his pale skin.

Tetsuya's sapphire eyes widened as he held his hand out in front of him. "It's beautiful" he said smiling. He threw his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "You are so wonderful my beast" he said. He had not yet told his lover that soon they would crave each others bodies more then normal thanks to his pregnancy.

* * *

Uryu felt suddenly that he was being watched, and he turned to find Tetsuya standing just inside his room, staring with a shocked expression at the lovely, flowing blue kimono the sastre was making. Uryu felt a flicker of concern as he spotted the tears that had escaped the other young man's eyes and leaked down his pale cheeks. Tetsuya moved closer, his eyes glued to the kimono and his expression intense.

"Do you like it?" Uryu asked tentatively, "It's for Byakuya. I…just wanted to make him something nice. He's done so much for me."

Tetsuya managed a little smile.

"This is not a garment that one makes to say a simple thank you," he asserted, reaching out to touch the lovely material, "The maker of this garment is making a statement. Are you very sure you mean to do this? I know you have been through a horrible time, and that showing your affection to my cousin is not easy."

"Well," Uryu said, studying the kimono for a moment, "I want to do it. I don't know if I will be able to give it to him right away. I do feel connected to him. I want to…"

"Byakuya-sama knows this," Tetsuya assured him, "He will patiently wait for you to grow close again. This…Uryu, it will give him hope. I will ask again. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah," Uryu affirmed, "Byakuya is a good man, an honorable one. Even though I don't remember everything, and even though I'm still damaged, I feel what's between us. I want to love him the way he loves me. I know I will, with time and healing. I want him to have hope, and I want to have that hope too."

He heard Tetsuya sniff and his head turned aside.

"Are you okay?" Uryu asked.

"Please forgive me," Tetsuya apologized, "I'm not always able to contain my emotions, especially now."

Uryu gave him a curious look.

"You see, Uryu, I am with child."

"You…are with child?" Uryu repeated his eyes widening, "But you are a man, are you not?"

"I am," Tetsuya affirmed, brushing the tears from his face, "I am just different. You see, long ago, there was a war that ravaged the royal family and kingsmen. Many women and children were killed, and new heirs were needed. It was then that a mystic of the court altered some of the males to be able to carry children. The first of my kind were made, but…it soon became clear that male children born of the original ones like that were also able to have children. This is how I came to have this ability."

Tetsuya paused, choosing his words cautiously.

"Uryu, there is something that you need to know about the experiments that Szayel ran on you. It was his intent to alter you, as the first of my kind were altered. The false king wished to use you for that purpose."

Uryu's eyes rounded and he placed a hand over his mouth for a moment.

"Do not worry," Tetsuya said reassuringly, "Your condition is not dangerous, and you must know that Byakuya-sama will never put any pressure on you to do anything that is not also your desire."

Uryu swallowed hard, looking back at the beautiful kimono and placing a hand over his racing heart.

"I am so sorry, if I have upset you," Tetsuya apologized sincerely, "I did not mean to do so."

"It's okay," Uryu managed, his throat tightening and making his voice sound rough and tired, "I'm not upset. I was just surprised."

He closed his eyes and wrapped slender arms around himself.

"What I felt…for just a moment to think of holding Byakuya's baby in my arms."

He breathed slowly, letting his shaking body calm.

"I'm scared," he admitted, "but I know now. I want to feel this…this love. I want to marry him someday and have a family with him. I can't do it now. I'm too messed up, but this creation is my promise. Someday…"

* * *

Outside the door, Byakuya stood silently, his dark eyes overtaken with mingled devastation and burning hope. He stepped quietly away and headed back to his quarters.

 _'I will wait._

 _What we are creating is worth every moment..'_

* * *

Later that day Itchigo was on the deck of the ship he wanted to be sure his king as well as his friend were safe. So he was investigating the ship to make ure there were no threats. He saw Byakuya at the ships bow. "Are you alright" he asked knowing the answer but he needed to hear the answer the king would give.

"I will be" Byakuya said a soft smile on his face. The exprssion was some how sad even though it was a smile. "Tell me what do you know of this kingdom we are going to" Byakuya said changeing the subject not wanting to deal with the painful subject at the moment.

"Well it is difrent from the kingdom you rule. Our home is more traditional (think fudal Japan) the place we are going is difrent (think victorian England) you make it a point not to let there ways affect our own and your people. Uryu will love how everything looks but he knows where his heart and loyalties lay." Ichigo stood talking to the king until they heard the call that land was in sight. "I will go get everything ready" Ichigo said.

* * *

After a couple more hours the ship was docked in the kingdoms largest harbor. The small group had been expecting one of the royal children to meet them. They were not expecting the queen herself. "Hello Byakuya" she said as he bowed and kissed her had the one custom of her kingdom he actully liked. When she saw Uryu she took him by the chin tilting his head this way and that to get a good look at him. "You must be Uryu" she said when he said yes she smiled a let go of his chin. "Welcome to my kingdom I hope you feel happy and safe while you are in its borders. She had seen the pain in his eyes and it hurt her heart that anyone had done anything to hurt the beauty. "Now Byakuya dear" she turned her attention on the king. She was 10 years older then him and had known him since he was born so there being allies had been a given when he had taken power. "You will be staying in one of my summer homes it is just over a days jurney from here. One of my men will show you the way. I have horses and a carrige ready for you" her tone left no room for argument. "Now I must return to the castle I hope you have a fine time in my kingdom" with that she was gone leaving the small group shaking there heads.

Uryu watched the queen leave the fasion sence here was very difrent then what he was used to. It was very colorful and heavy he was not sure what he thought of it. He finally came to the decision that he liked the lighter more tradtion based style of his home. But as a tailor he was impressed by the fashion around him. Uryu smiled he had liked the queen she seemed very friendly to say the least. The dark haired man pushed up his glasses before allowing Byakuya to help him up into th carrige. In his hands was a box he insisted on keeping with him at all time inside was their hope.

Byakuya joined him in the carrige. Grimmjow tried to get Tetsuya to ride inside as well but he refused instead riding Arashi taking his duty as chife or secrity for Byakuya very much to heart.

* * *

The ride to the manor was uneventful there were there by the next day. "Wow" Tetsuya breathed he had never seen anything like the servel story oppulant house before. He felt so happy but he forced himself not to cry he knew that his hormones were already getting crazy but he fought to control it. He did not feel ready to tell everyone yet though his emotions got the better of him and before he could stop himself he had revealed his and Grimmjow secret.

"This place is beautiful what a wonderful place to spend the first part of my pregnency."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Are you certin" came a bored sounding voice. Aizen even lookd bored as he drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. He sat facing out a window in a strange room that was not in his hidden fortress. He was getting a report from one of his men and ture to his maniplutive nature had gone to the man in question to mak it appear his man had more power then he did. The visit was offically over still he had to be sure of the information he was reciveing before he returned to his fortress. "I do not have to remind you what happens to those that dissapoint me do I" he says in a cold deadly tone.

"No sir. Of course I am certin you doubt my skills" came the voice of the very man that had caused so much trouble for Uryu. Szayel Granz smiled. "My exparaments were a full sucess young Ishida will be able to bear just what ou need him to. He is just like that little half breed now have I ever failed you" he said smiling pushing up his glasses up as he spoke. "However it may upset you to know that the new king has taken the boy far from this kingdom" he said thinking he was giving his boss new information.

"Yes I know don't worry he is playing right into his hands" Aizen said. "For now you have your games to play and I must go see our dear friend Yumichika just to see how he is doing" Aizen had a smile on his face that would chill anyone to the soul. With tha he left the strange building returning to his fortress after a quick check to make sure Yumichika was still alive as he had ordered Aizen returned to his chambers to think which was very dangerous for others Aizen being allowed to think. Things were progressing well now all he had to do was wait. He had his spys finding out what they could about Byakuya's movements.

* * *

It was so quiet even in the vastness of nature you could hear a pin drop. Tetsuya's eyes went wide as he reilized what he had just said. He froze looking to the others. Byakuya and Uryu already knew so they just smiled. Grimmjow being the proud papa he was had his chest puffed out. But Tetsuya was a little worried at the reaction he would get from the other two. He let his hand slide over his stomache as he looked at his beast.

"Exscuse me" Ichigo was calm but surprised at the same time. "Pregnacy well you two go at it enough" he said acting as though a man being pregnant was the most normal thing in the world. He had learned a long time ago to no question miracles. He had seen weirder things in his life then a man who was going to have a baby. If Tetsuya was happy then Ichigo was happy for him and Grimmjow. Though he did have one worry being part of a noble clan himself he was fearful and he voiced those fears. "How are the elder nobles going to react to this" he asked getting glares from his king and the blue haired Grimmjow.

Renji blinked a few times then he broke into a grin throwing as arm around Grimmjow's shoulders. "Congragulations Papa" he said his smiling getting bigger as Grimmjow pulled away throwing a punch at Renji who just ducked out of the way. "You are a machine. I mean with all the tasks you do you still had time to knock Tetsuya up" Renji yelped and jumped as Arashi bit him. He already knew what the younger Kuchiki noble was so it didn't surprise him all that much. What did surprise him was how calm Byabuya seemed sence Renji knew how the king felt about the relationship between the two men. But when Ichigo asked about the nobles he got a worried look on his face.

Grimmjow saw red and suddenly wanted to throtle the two other men but for the sake of his Hana who saw them as freinds he didn't at least not right at that moment. He helped Tetsuya down from Arashi who was done biteing Renji. He was going to drive his lover crazy with his constant worry. "How are you feeling Hana" he said still holding onto the slender young man's hand in a firm grip as if he thought Tetsuya would fall over if he let go.

Tetsuya smile reaching up to stroke Grimmjow's cheek and jaw line with his free hand. "I.. we are fine don't worry" he said a look of pure love on his face his ring glinting as it caught the light. Though in the back of his head he was worried as well about the elders. Not that he would let them keep him from the man he loved still he didn't want to think about that now.

Byakuya had been wondering how long it would take for station to be brought up between the two lovers. For Grimmjow and Tetsuya it would be a problem unlike himself and Uryu. The young tailor was from a high born family even though he did not use there title or power he still had it. So the king taking Uryu as his spouse would be accepted. He knew Tetsuya and Grimmjow would have a harder time but the child would help matter since have a child with noble blood out of wedlock would be a blemish on the clan. "I am the king if I say there joining is accepted then it dose not matter what anyone else says. Besides all that matters is they are happy and have a healthy child. He was confidant in his words but even he wasn't sure the child complicated things but not nessisarily in a bad way. Byakuya looked to his cousin and the wild man he loved. He was happy for them but at the same time it killed him a little each time he saw them.

* * *

The man that had showed them the way cleared his throat to remind them he was there. "You secret is safe with me my lords" he said with a knowing smile. He had no intention of telling anyone what he had heard not that anyone in this kingdom would beleave him anyway. He turned his attion to the king "if you do not need anything further from me your magesty I should return to my queen" he said moving his horse to ride away from the manor.

"You are free to leave and thank you for showing us the way" Byakuuya as he looked over to Uryu who was smiling. Pain ghosted into his eyes he was happy but at the same time his heart ached with sadness. "Uryu what is in your box" he asked knowing the answer but he wanted to know what the one he loved would say when asked.

"Oh this well this is just somthing I am working on" Uryu tightened his grip on the box as if he thought it would be taken away fro and he had to keep it safe. He did not see the joy in the kings's eyes foor just a moment. Uryu was trying not to look tired but he really was the trip had taken a lot out of him. He had noticed since the trama he had suffered he got tired more easily. "This place is beautiful but can we go inside now" he asked getting sevrel nods of agreement.

* * *

The house servents greeted them showing them to there rooms. They each had there own rooms though the small group knew that would not last. "The Queen had us set up a small workshop for you Lord Uryu" the head butler said showing him the window filled room. "I hope it is to your liking and if you need anything please let me know" the butler said smiling at the young man. "She wants you to feel at home" he said when asked b the young tailor why she had done this.

Uryu was not exactly used to people doing things just to be nice. "I will have to thank her when I see her next" he said very surprised. It would be a perfect place to finish the kimono which was almost finished now all he had to do was gather the courage to give it to the king. As he sat working he let is mind wounder he imagened what it would be like to marry Byakuya. What it would be like to hold a little version of them in his arms. He wanted that more then anything but he just didn't know how to act on it to make his dream come to pass. Suddenly he hissed having accidently stabbed himself with the needle he was useing he sucked on the bleeding finger not wanting to get blood on the kimono. He let his mind wounderback to a story he had been obsessed with a child a story his nurse maid had told him.

* * *

In the story a young girl of lower birth falls in lover with a boy of higher birth. She knows has very little to offer the young man so she dose the one thing she is good at. She makes his a beautiful kimono. She used sewing one of the few things she had been good at to show him her love. She had put all of her love into the kimono and when she had given it to the one she loved he had been so moved that he defied his father to marry the young girl. Because of that story it had become a custom for those that were able to sew to copy what the gir had done as a form of confessing there love.

Uryu wondered if Tetsuya knew of the story he figured he did due to how he had insisted that the kimono was ment as something more then a simple thank you. Uryu had become a tailor in part so he would have the skills to make the kimono when the time came. He had waited his entire life to make this garment. "Come in" he called when there was a knock on the door he hid the kimono and picked up another piece of cloth to work on just in case it was Byakuya. He smiled when he saw it was Grimmjow he could guess why the man was there.

"Hana wanted to check on you" the large man said glad to get a nod. "I also wanted to ask you something is it true you are only twenty" he got a nod "that makes the king fifteen years your elder and that dose not bother you" he asked not exactly subtle.

"Why would it" Uryu said "you care for who you care for" he could not bring himself to say love infront of anyone else yet though he was thinking it.

"Of course. Look the king has told me to make the rounds to make sure this place is safe. So I will leave you to it" with that Grimmjow who knew he had put his foot in his mouth was gone.

Uryu went back to work on the kimono smiling he was a very lucky man. He suddenly saw a bird flying in the direction of home and wondered if someone was sending a messege.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were doing much the same thing though they were searching the grounds and woods for any possible danger.

* * *

Byakuya smiled he had just released a bird with a messege ment for Ukitake. He knew his advisor would know what to do with the information the king had given him. After that was done he went to see the gardens which was always his favorite of any home be it the family home where he had served as lord of the clan. The castle that was now his home or even the ones here at his temapary home. When he saw the gardens of this place he let out a breath.

"She has really out done herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

At his desk Ukitake had just been brought the letter from the king. It had been four days since they had left and he was enjoying some much needed time to relax. But there was still a lot to do as he read the advisor got a concered look on his face. The king had already blessed a joing between his cause and Grimmjow. This was not a problem frankly it surprised the white haired man it had taken this long. The problem was the letter told the advisor to plan a party in there honor as soon as possible. The wedding would be taking place on there trip so the party was to do the more tradtional elements. Ukitake frowned the elder nobles were not ging to like this. They were all about tradition. Ukitake frowned deeper ignoreing his lover who was trying to get his attention.

Shunsui had been talking to the advisor who was also his lover but it was clear the white haired man was not listening to a word he was saying. "Did you hear me" he said watching the advisor jump a little.

"Sorry Shunsui" Ukitake sat setting the letter aside. "It seems Tetsuya and Grimmjow are getting married as well as expecting their first child. The king needs us to plan a fest in there honor on top of the corranation. I swear that young man likes to turn my hair gray" he smiled at his own joke but his lover did not even smile at the bad joke. They now had a lot more work to do. Ukitake would have to inform certin people of the news but the king would take care of the noble elders when they returned in a week and three days. A week after that would be the corranation the king would not escape it this time. "Now let's start planing the celebration of the beauty marrying his beast."

* * *

A few days later Uryu sat near the foutain in the gardens of the manor. He knew in his hard that it was time to to give Byakuya his give. However he had no idea how to approach the subject so he had asked Tetsuya to meet him so the could talk about options. He smiled he was growing very close to Tetsuya who had offered to spend time with Uryu so the tailor would know what to expect when he himself was pregnant in the future. Uryu was starting to feel protective of Tetsuya he had never had a real friend. Sure when he was younger he thought he had friends but it turned out they were just being nice to him because he was rich or rather his family was. Then there were the children of the servent who he got along with but his father forbid him from getting close to. Uryu hated station he had always hated the idea of someone being better then someone else because of money or power. Suddenly he heard two mades talking.

"There is Uryu I do not know what the king sees in him. He is skinny and unatractive. He is damaged goods and is stringing the king along with that fake memory lose stuff" one maid said only to get nods from the other maid.

"Yeah the is 15 years younger then the king he is not old enough to know what it mans to be part of the royal family. If you ask me he is just trying to get a higher title" the women were both wjispering just loud enough for Uryu to hear them clearly.

Uryu was devistated tears welled up in his eyes as he stood to leave the gardens. He ran to his room nearly knocking Tetsuya over as he ran past him. He ran to his workshop slaming the door turning around slidding down the door until he sat on the floor. Tears leaked down his cheeks blue eyes shining as he cried. He was not sure why the words had hurt so much. He whiped his tears away and tried to calm himself taking deep breaths. He heard knocking over the pounding of his heart in his ears. He barely heard his name softly called.

* * *

Tetsuya pressed a hand aginst the door "Uryu" he said softly. HE had seen the gigling maids leave the gardens and figured something had happened when Uryu ran past him in would figure out what happened but right now he needed to get Uryu calm and out of the workshop.

Uryu stood opening the door letting Tettsuya in. Anyone else he would have told to go away but he felt conected and comfortable with the saphire eyes man. Right now Uryu could see the worry in those eyes just as Tetsuya no doubt could see pain in his. Soon the two sat on the window seat Tetsuya was holding Uryu's hand as the tailoy told Tetsuya what had happened. "I am not stringing him along I promise. I just don't know how to relay my feelings.

"I am Byakuya-Sama both know that now tell me what you are thinking" Tetsuya felt so bad for the young man but he was not sure how to help. "Listen to me Uryu yu are specail you are uniqiue and kind. I know you will make my cousin very happy one day. Now what did you want to talk about" Tetsuya patted the other man hand.

"I think it is time to give Byakuya the kimono we have been here over a week and i want to do it before we go back in a week" Uryu said smiling a soft smile he had gathered his courage but the maids had shaken it devistated him. "But now I am not sure maybe I should wait" he said not seeing the anger in Tetsuya's eyes.

* * *

"I will be right back" he said standing he quickly found the maids that had said such awful things. "What are your names" Tetsuya's tone told them they better not lie. After he got there names he found the head butler. "Two of your maids just made a big mistake" he explained what had happened. "I will not tell my king or your queen if you deal with it" his words were not they were a thrat they were a promise. "I trust you will take care of it" Tetsuya smiled a cold smile.

"Yes sir of course it will not happen again" the butler said straighten his gloves.

"See that it dose not" Tetsuya returned to the workshop finding Uryu asleep on the widow seat he found a blanekt to cover him with.

* * *

After he was done Tetsuya found Grimmjow soon the two sat in the large tube in there bathroom to releave some of the stress Tetsuya was feeling. Tetsuya lay his head back against Grimmjow's chest and began to talk. He had already told his beast what had happened.

"Things are so messed up I truly hope they can have what we do one day."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Byakuya-Sama" Tetsuya asked. "I mean if we marry here will it be accepted as law in our kingdom" the saphire eyed man said worried.

"I am the king if I say your married then you are. Besides after we get back there will be a more traditional ceramony and feast." Byakuya said a soft smile on his face. "It is hard for me to let him marry you but I wan't you happy. To a lesser extent as head of the clan and king a marrige is requiered the baby makes it nessisary for both of your saftey. I am just glad you love one another so this is in no way forced." Byakuya was a calm as ever he himself was helping his cousin dress for the wedding. "The queen of these lands is coming to witness the joy" he finished dressing his cousin. "Now you stay here so Grimmjow won't see you. I must go get ready myself.

* * *

Uryu smiled watching Byakuya leave Tetsuya's dressing room. He could not help but notice the sadness that visably acIhed just below the surface. He hated that he was the cause of that hurt and sadness the beautiful man suffered. After Byakuya was gone Uryu went up to the door knocking softly. When he heard Tetsuya ask who it was he softly called "Uryu" in responce. The door opened to reveal Tetsuya in a kimono that matched his saphire eyes with a white obi and white petals across the back. His hair was done up nicely he looked perfect. "Wow you look great though I fear for the kimono when Grimmjow gets his paws on you he will shred it off of you" Uryu said.

Tetsuya blushed looking down "thank you and I know that is why I am not wearing one of your creations" he said this was a very exciting day and that was what he was foucused on. "I wonder what Grimmjow is doing right now" Tetsuya wondered out loud as he sat on the window all the rooms had. He patted the seat next to him so Uryu would sit next to him. "You just missed Byakuya-Sama" he said getting a nod from Uryu The two sat talking until they heard a knock. It was a servant there to tell them it was time.

* * *

The garden gazebo had been set up for the wedding cerimony white roses covered the area it was perfect. There was also blue lilies scattered in the roses. Grimmjow stood waiting for his lack better term bride. He was in black as was tration for the groom.

The witnesses were gathered which included the queen and two of her children, Byakuya, Renji, Uryu, and Ichigo as well as Arashi who had already bitten Grimmjow in warning. Byakuya had sent for an elderly priest from his kingdom to preform the joining.

It was beautiful and filled with purpose. They were soon married and then it was time to party. The queen decieded to show the couple some of the traditions of her kingdom they were soon having dinner and dancing.

Uryu stood on the edges of the celebration not feeling like he had any right to join in not when he caused the man that loved him so much pain. The day had been so lovely Uryu was happy for them it made him more determined to get past his fear and marry the king.

* * *

Yumi was so screwed he was tired and sore from neglect. His once perfect body was bruised especaily his hands from trying to get the heavy shackles on his thin wrists off. The door of his cell was scratched from slaming the shackels against it trying to get loose. Every once in a while someone would come in with food. Or to beat him until he was quiet. The similarities to how he had treated Uryu was not lost on him. The former king who had slipped from sanity had regained so of it after the isolation had forced him to regroup. As of now there was one sort of torment he had not suffered one he had had inflicted on Uryu countless time until the boys mind had broken.

* * *

Aizen stood hidden for now he had a plan to destroy the trust Uryu was begining to have in the new king. It was sick and twisted which was expected of Aizen. He smiled as he listened to a report from one of his men. "So poor Uryu is starting to feel for Byakuya. We can't have that now can we" he said a crule smile on his face.

"No sir" the same shadowy figure from the fortress said. "Apparently Tetsuya and Grimmjow will be married some time today if they are not already. This can only mean there is a child involved. The king would never have agreed to bless there joining if there wasn't. There is also word that Uryu has been working on a specail kimono as a confession gift for Byakuya" the figure said.

"Really well isn't that nice" Aizen's voice was cold "he is probably useing the old tale for insperation. This is not good if they are allowed to truely fall in love my plans will be a lot harder to pull off. Byakuya must not be allowed even a hint of happiness. Uryu is intentional to my plans." Aizen said. "I will take care this myself" he had a crule smile on his face. "Nothing can stop me. I have great plans for that boy" he said.

* * *

Tetsuya stood at the bedroom window, looking out into the moonlit sky and admiring the bright stars that shined over the lovely gardens. He smiled happily, sliding a hand down to rub his belly, where he felt the spark of his baby's growing soul. His smile warmed as he heard Grimmjow's footsteps approaching behind him, then he felt his new husband's strong arms wrap around him and warm, rough lips brushed against the side of his throat.

"Hana."

"Beast," Tetsuya greeted him, closing his eyes.

He was lifted off his feet and carried to the bed, where Grimmjow laid him down and climbed into the bed beside him. The grinning beast leaned over his paler mate, very slowly pulling the edges of his clothing away to reveal his mate's glowing, pale flesh.

"You're mine now," Grimmjow growled softly, opening his own clothing and laying down on top of his slighter partner.

Tetsuya's hands curved around his husband's handsome face, and the two kissed as Grimmjow's fingers sought his nether region to begin a slow preparation. Their mouths opened and their feisty tongues teased and caressed passionately. Tetsuya's head turned aside and his hungry beast pounced, treating the soft, white skin to an exploration that left Tetsuya blushing furiously. His husband shifted and positioned himself, entering unhurriedly and watching Tetsuya's face closely as their bodies became one. Tetsuya's expression went from happy to serene, and his legs wrapped tightly around his husband's slim torso.

Grimmjow's powerful hips moved and Tetsuya groaned and lifted his own to meet them. Their fingers laced together, holding on fiercely as the two writhed hotly against each other, indulging in ferocious, biting kisses. Tetsuya gasped as his pleasure began to crest, earning a delightfully wicked smile from his blue-haired lover.

"Gimme some of that sweet nectar," Grimmjow purred in his ear.

Tetsuya gave a shuddering moan of surrender as his pale release splashed onto their skin. He barely caught a breath of recovery before Grimmjow stiffened and groaned in bliss, emptying himself into his lover's core, then collapsing onto his chest, devouring his soft, smiling lips. When he could move again, he crawled down Tetsuya's resting body, his tongue eagerly lapping up the sweet remains of their joining.

"Hana," he panted, "I can't get enough. I may have to just give up and eat you alive!"

He barely managed to crawl back up to meet Tetsuya's lips again, before falling into a dreamy stupor. The two dozed lazily together, exploring each other in a more leisurely fashion as their bodies recovered. The night disappeared into a haze of heated matings, that ended only as dawn was beginning to break and the two collapsed into a deeper sleep, curled firmly around each other's spent bodies.

"I love you, Hana. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Grimmjow sighed as he drifted off for the last time.

"My beast is the best thing that ever happened to me too," Tetsuya whispered back, "I love you."

* * *

Byakuya sat in the study of the manor he had to sign a few things to approve the joing of his cousin and Grinning he sent them off to Ukitake. Suddenly there was a knock on the door he stood opening it only to find Uryu standing there. "Uryu is everything alright" Byakuya asked releaved to get a nod from the younger man. Byakuya smiled when he was asked to go on a walk with the one he loved. He of course accepted soon the two men were walking threw a garden of night blooming flowers. Byakuya felt Uryu lean against him as they stoped. "Uryu are you sure you are alright" he asked. He barely got the question out before there lips met in a tender kiss. The king's eyes closed he was lost in the kiss his arms wound around the younger man's body. His heart was soreing but that came came crashing down when he opened his eyes upon hearing a gasp.

Uryu stood at the edge of the garden the kimono held in his arms. He had gotten a note from one of the servents to meet Byakuya. After some thought he had decieded that this was the perfect time to give the gift to Byakuya. But when he got there he saw Byakuya locked in a lovers embrace with the man who made him feel safe. The man that had finally given him a friend or so he thought. Byakuya was kissing Tetsuya. He backed away in horror his vision blurred with hot tears that fell onto the kimono he still held tightly. He couldn't breath each breath felt like a stab. His heart was acheing and his head was screaming how stupid he had been. He turned on his heal running threw the hall until he got to his workshop not even stopping when Ichigo and Renji asked what had happened looking after the young man not knowing what was going on. When he got to the workshop he slamed the door putting his back against it and sliding down.

Byakuya stared in horror at the man who was out to destroy him and his life with Uryu. He moved to chase after Uryu "URYU WAIT!" he cried. But what Aizen said next made his blood run cold and his face get even paler.

Aizen was in his way and had a crule smile on his face. He narrowed his eyes laughing a cold hallow laugh filled with hate.

"Surprise. Poor Uryu I don't think he liked seeing you and Tetsuya together."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Aizen kept laughing as he walked slowly towards the forest that surounded the manor. He smiled "you may want to find the boy Byakuya. We wouldn't want him doing anything stupid I have big plans for him and that ability he has been altered to have" he laughed harder as he heard Ichigo and Renji arive to ask what was going on.

 **"AIZEN"** Ichigo shouted drawing his sword off his back. He chased after Aizen who had already dissapeared into the forest.

"Are you alright" Renji asked not expecting the answer he got from the king.

"No I am not now we must find Uryu" Byakuya was oddly calm but there was a hidden panic in hi eyes. Byakuya could only imagine what Uryu was thinking and how what he had seen would affect the already frail man. Uryu's damaged mind did not need the trauma Byakuya knew had just been visited upon him.

"We saw him running towards his workshop" Renji still did not know what was going on. He had to run to keep up with the king. Who moved like lightning towards the room Uryu would be in.

* * *

Uryu stood tears still running down his pale cheeks he had locked the door and braced a chair aginst it so it would take some work to get into the room where he had taken refuge. Uryu was numb as he walked over to a table where tools he often used sat. The kimono was still draped over one arm pressed against his chest. He could hear and see the door shake as it was slammed into they were trying to break it down since he did not answer their calls. Uryu looked at the tools which were spread out ready to you. His slender pale hand settled over a heavy duty seam splitting tool he picked it up. He hissed as he dug it into his arm useing the sharp hook to spilt his skin from halfway up his arm to his wrist the skin slicing easily since the tool was designed to split things open. He was already starting to feel cold and dizzy as blood poured from the heard his name called thr the door but he ignored it. What did Byakuya care he had been a fool to think anyone would want him after what had been done to him. The maid was right he was damaged goods. He looked at the kimono as it slipped to the ground getting stained with blood. He took the now bloody tool in the hand of his bleeding left arm tring to do the same thing on his right arm. However he lost his grip just as the cut started the seam splitter clattering to the floor fallowed closly by Uryu's bleeding body. His vision blured and he began to feel tired. He thought he heard the door break and his name screamed before everything went black.

In the hall Renji, Ichigo who had lost Aizen and Byakuya had all been taking turns trying to break down the door. The door and chair broke at the same time sending all three men tumbling into the workshop. The sight that greeted them was horrific.

Uryu lay in a pool of blood a bloody seam spliter lay next to his hand. The beautiful kimono he had been working on was soaked in the blood speading from Uryu's arm. Most of what little color the young man had was gone due to blood lose.

 **"Get a doctor"** Byakuya shouted as he scooped Uryu's limp barly conscious body into his arms he felt Uryu weakly try to pull away and his heart broke. He was getting blood all over him as he pressed on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The wound on the right arm had already stoped since he had not gotten very far on it.

"Your Magesty you must move s I can tend to him" the manor's doctor said as he gentaly pushed Byakuya who had to be restrained away so he could get to Uryu. The doctor instantly Ordered Ichigo to get Uryu to his exam room on the bottom floor of the manor as fast as he could.

* * *

"There had better be a damn good reason for all this noise that is interupting our wedding night" came Grimmjow's gruff pissed off sounding voice as he stalked down down the hall wearing only lose pants. When he stepped into the workshop he froze seeing all the blood. Whatever he was going to say next died in his throat at the sight. "What the hell happened" he asked in shock thinking they had been attack he was instantly in attack mode ready to protect his mate and there child. He had not seen Ichigo run off carrying Uryu. Grimmjow suddenly heard soft footsteps coming down the hall he turned and caught his mate by the shoulders before he could go inside. He still had no idea what had happened "Hana you don't want to see this" he said trying to keep the other man out of the blood stained room.

Tetsuya also wearing only loose pants pushed past his husband but he froze at the sight of blood his eyes nearly buldging out of his head at the sight of his cousin covered in blood. "Byakuya-Sama you're hurt" he said kneeling down in front of the shell shocked king.

"It's not his blood" Renji said as he finally released the king watching the man sink to his knees. They all watched him pick up the blood stained kimono clutching it close to him. "It's Uryu's he used that" Renji pointed to the seam splitter laying in the drying blood.

"But why" Tetsuya kneeled infront of the king. "Why after all this time why now" he asked no one in particular bu his voice was pleading for answers. Uryu was accepting his feelings for the king so why try to kill himself now.

"Aizen tricked us both" Byakuya started "I was with who I thought was Uryu The two of us kissed but the Aizen revealed himself after Uryu had run away. Uryu's experience was far worse. Thanks to Aizen's tricks he saw me kiss you Tetsuya" the king said. He got a look none of them had ever seen on his face "I will kill him" his voice was deadly.

No one dared say anything frankly the king was scareing the hell out of all of them. Even Grimmjow who was normally the scariest thing in the room.

Tetsuya was stunned "oh my god" he whispered as he watched his cousin finger the now blood soaked kimono now with a heartbroken look on his face. "He will be ok. Byakuya-Sama you must remember how stronh Uryu is" Tetsuya said putting his arms around his shoulders in a rare show of the affection he felt for his cousin.

* * *

"Let him be Hana let's go get dressed" Grimmjow gentaly took his mate by the hand leading him back to there room. "It wasn't you so don't you dare start to blame your self" the wild man growled as he held his shaking mate before they both got dressed.

* * *

An hour later the doctor came into the hall where everyone except Ichigo who was patroling for any sign of Aizen or his men stood waiting for. He walked directly up to the king handing Uryu's pendant to him. "I had to take this off him keep it safe as for the boy he has lost a lot of blood but I have made him stable for the moment. As soon as I say you need to take him home your lands will help his recovery more then these lands." The old doctor patted Byakuya on the back. "I must also instant that someone sit with him at all times" he said.

Renji pushed off from where he leaned on the wall going over to the king who still held the bloody gift Uryu had not been able to give him. He would not let it go and no one would try to make him. "I will take the first shift you go get some rest" he said. "As hard as this will be to hear he won't want to see you or Tetsuya when he first wakes up" Renji knew his words would hurt but they were true and everyone knew it.

* * *

Byakuya reluctantly returned to his room. He sat on his bed not bothering to change his bloody cloths staring down at the kimono. "Damn it" he cursed to the empty room his hands shaking. Somehow soon the events of the day caught up to him and he was asleep.

* * *

A few days later the doctor told Byakuya to take Uryu who had not woken up but was stable home. The journy would be a salom one security was tight they would take turns watching the sleeping Uryu whos left arm was still tightly bound he had a lot of stiches holding his arms closed.

The queen saw them off at the harbor. "Byakuya whan the time comes you have my armies" she said running a hand over his cheek with affection. "Aizen made a grave mistake acting in my lands" she said in a firm tone. She recived a destracted nod from the destracted king her heart broke for him as she waved goodbye from the dock as they set off for home.

* * *

When the ship arived back in Byakuya's kingdom they were greeted at the docks by Ukitake with a cart to move Uryu in. "My king the healers are ready and waiting at the castle" he said not missing the dark look on Byakuya's face. He worried for the millionth time what this would do to the king's mind set until Uryu woke up and accepted the truth. He had offered in light of the situation to postpone the corination but had been told not to do that. "Your corination is in 4 days my king" Ukitake said. "The wedding feast is in 7 days" he had planed everything though he knew there hearts would not be in it without Uryu.

* * *

"Thank you Ukitake I have a lot to do please exscuse me" Byakuya retreated to his office the instant they arrived back at the castle. He slipped the kimono into a drawer in his desk wanting it close to him. He began doing paper work he had something to plan.

* * *

"Hana rest it is my turn to sit with Uryu while the others inform those that need to know what is going on. I know you are head of the kings security but you have been throwing yourself into work since this thing with Uryu. I am concerned for your health and the babies too so please for me rest." Grimmjow was releaved when his mate let him put him to bed. "I promise to tell you if there is any change" he said leaving. Soon he sat in Uryu's room watching over the sleeping young man. "What have you gotten yourself into kid" he said to the sleeping form on the bed. Grimmjow was not surprised when Chad showed up an hour later.

* * *

"Any change" Chad asked sitting in a chair on the other side of Uryu so he was across from Grimmjow. After a shake of Grimmjow's head the two men sat in total silence until Uryu's stirred mumbling Byakuya's name in his sleep.

"Well that's new" Grimmjow stated. "You stay with him I need to go talk to the king" he didn't wait for an answer before he took his sword leaving Uryu's room knowng the boy was safe.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk "enter" he called not looking up from his work until a throat cleared. "What are you doing here what is wrong" he seemed calm but inside he was panicing about what could have happened to Uryu that would warrent Grimmjow to be in his office instead of watching Uryu as he should have been.

"Calm down Princess" Grimmjow could see right threw the king. "Uryu is fine I thought you would want to know he mumbled your name in his sleep I thought you would want to know" Grimmjow said sounding irritated. "I am going on partol see you later" Grimmjow walked out of the office leaving the king with hope in his eyes.

* * *

Chad sat looking at Uryu he was willing him to wake up but he knew Uryu's body was not ready to be awake niether was his mind. When Uryu did wake he would be far more frail then he had been before. The giant young man took Uryu's hand. "I do not know if you can hear me but there is something I must tell you Sastre" Chad started. "You did not see what you think you did. Aizen tricked you both he made you see Tetsuya but he made Byakuya see you" Chad spoke to Uryu like he was awake. Suddenlt Uryu squeezed Chads hand tightly but he remained in the coma state he was curently in. Chad looked up as his lover came in to take his place. Chad went to Byakuya telling him what had happened. "I think he can hear us your magesty" he said getting a nod from Byakuya. Chad left the office going back to town to get something.

Byakuya closed his eyes as he smiled softly for the first time since all this had happened. He wanted to beleave Uryu could hear them that he knew the truth. He wanted to have hope. "I will wait as long as it takes Uryu" he said to his empty office. "Hanatoro" he called telling the boy to get Grimmjow, Renji, and Kenpachi.

"What do you want princess" Grimmjow growled since he had married Tetsuya he had become a lot bolder with how he smart mounthed the king. "The last time I was called to your office like this I was sent on a mission with the little snowflake" he said folding his arms leaning against the wall hand on his sword.

"You have a mission all but you Grimmjow I need to talk to you" Byakuya started ignoreing Grimmjow "as for you two you are to go to Aizen's former hideout. We know it has been mostly abandoned but I want anyone there brought to me. You are also too look for any hint of where Aizen or Yumi went." Byakuya knew he was about to get attacked by all three of them and he didn't care. He let his face mold into a mask of coldness. "Now go you are three of the strongest I have do not fail me" he said. He had ment what he said when Uryu hurt himself he would kill Aizen with his own hands. You are also to look for any hints as to why Aizen wants Uryu so badly what his plans are" he said. He knew Tetsuya would not be happy but no one tracked like Renji.

After the other two left Byakuya turned to Grimmjow "I am sending you on a three day mission that no one can know the details. You must be back in three days so you have time before your wedding feast." Byakuya gave Grimmjow his mission if anyone could do this it was the wild man who may be better at tracking then Renji in some respects he had a feral way about him.

* * *

"Again cousin" Tetsuya had finished resting after Grimmjow came to say goodbye that he had been sent on a mission. "I wish he didn't have to go but I understand" he said seeing relief on his cousin's face.

"Thank you for understanding" Byakuya said standing "let's go see Uryu" he said getting a nod from Tetsuya. The two walked slowly to Uryu's room. The sleeping young man's color looked better his arm was well on it's way to being fully healed. The healer came in check certin things like his breathing telling the king he was doing much better then had been expected.

Toshiro sat in the corner sword at the ready "I really think he will wake when he is ready no sooner" he said. He had more to say but he kept quiet and bowed to the king and Tetsuya who left after Byakuya stroked Uryu's cheek lovingly.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly until the day of the corrination came. Uryu was still asleep but he had responded to a few more things which were god signs. Byakuya was dressed in the royal cloths Uryu had made especaily for the occasion. All Byakuya wanted was Uryu alert awake and in his arms. He wondered yet again what this would do to the budding relationship. He spoke to the empty room "I will do anything to fight for you Uryu" he said just before the door began to open.

Ukitake endered the room when he saw the king he let out a gasp Byakuya was a vision as always but the royal atire Uryu had made was perfect he smiled holding out a hand.

"Byakuya it is time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The corranation went well it seemed like everyone in the kingdom had shown up as some of te leaders of kingdoms Byakuya saw as allies. Even though Byakuya had been king for a year he had never worn a crown a fact he was not going to change. There had been one made for the show of it so durning the ceramony it rested on his head but as soon as he could he put it away reling on his normal ornimitation. His royal signant and seal were also revealed they had been designed by Uryu as had the crown as well as the royal kimono he wore. So even though Uryu could't be there Byakuya still felt his support. After the ceramony there was to be a celeabration but understandably the king did not think he could hadle any more so he exscused himself.

* * *

He went to Uryu's room sitting by the love of his life's side.

Ichigo was taking his turn watching Uryu but he did not stop him feeling he had no right to.

Byakuya let his hand stroke Uryu's cheek. He leaned down kissing his loves forhead. Then he stood going to sweep out of the room but he thought better of it wanting to be near Uryu for as long as possiblly.

Ichigo watched the sight which was both heart warming and heart breaking at the same time. He knew how much the king loved the younger man. It was easy to see in the way Byakuya moved and how devoted he was. Ichigo saw Tetsuya hanging back in the shadows of the hallway. This had been happening since Uryu had been asleep even when they were at the Queens manor before they came home. The man seemed to want to watch Uryu but he did it from a distance. Ichigo and the other knew this was because he felt so guilty about being the image Aizen had used to break Uryu's trust. "Have you spoken to your cousin" Ichigo asked resting a hand on the king's shoulder. Ichigo knew how Tetsuya felt as much as he could anyway but he also knew Tetsuya was nervous about Grimmjow making it back before their wedding feast.

"No but I am planning to as soon as I leave here" Byakuya said strokiing Uryu's cheek and smiling lovingly. He squeezed the young man's hand his heart soaring as he felt a squeeze back and Uryu moaned Byakuya's name. The king had been told by the healers that this was a very good sign so it made him very happy. Byakuya reluctantly stood leaving with Ichigo to watch him.

* * *

Tetsuya moved further into the side hallway but he knew his cousin knew he was there so he stepped forward. He rested his hand on his stomache he could feel the babies engergy growing he smiled. "Hello Byakuya-Sama" he said moving to his cousins side so the the two could walk down the hall towards the kings private gardens as they talked. "I have been watching Uryu frm a distance I hate the thought of my image being the one Aizen chose so are we going to explain this to him." Tetsuya's voice was burdened as was his heart. He knew he should not feel like this but he did. HE had always felt thing stronger then most and right now he felt guilt. But that was not the only reason he was a little out of sorts the other was his worry about his husband. "I know you said Grimmjow would be back before the feast but I am worried. The elder nobles have accepted this joing because of the baby but they are just looking for a reason to start trouble. Can't you tell me where he has gone to" Tetsuya was not trying to use his position in his cousin's heart to get information he was just asking about his husband.

"I am sorry Tetsuya I can not tell you or anyone else. Aizen tricked me once I can not risk it happening again" Byakuya said. "If he is not back by morning I will go after him myself. The wedding feast is the day after tommarrow I will do all I can to make sure he is back by your side by then" Byakuya finished.

* * *

Grimmjow slipped along he had gooten the information the king sought and was now headed back hime to his Hana. He heard movement behind him and soun around to fight whatever it was. He felt foolish when he saw nothing but an animal. Relaxing he turned back around only to find a large man in his way. Grimmjow knew this was one of Aizen's top men. Waisting no time he attacked with animalistic feriosity show just how wild he was when he fought he was very beast like. The two fought hard skin slip from sowrds bone cracked from blows as they used all they had to fight one another. Grimmjow clutched his side as blood oozed from an open wound he was ignoreing the dizznes he felt from blood lose. Instead he foucused on thoughts of Tetsuya and the baby he was carrying to spur him on to fight harder. It made him focus instead of destracting him. Somehow he was over taken and fell to the ground his head striking a rock. The still man was bound and drug to Aizen. By the time they got to the fortress Grimmjow was awake and fighting aginst the shakeles that held his hands and the large chains that bound his legs. Grimmjow watched as his weapon was given to Aizen. The side of his head was bleeding from where it struck the rock but he was hard headed so he had probably done more damage to the rock then his head he wasn't even dizzy. The wound in his side had already sealed itself and was not bleeding any longer he had hightened healing no one really knew why. But at times like this he was glad for it. Grimmjow glared at Aizen spitting in the mans face.

Aizen laughed "you have always been a fighter Grimmjow I will enjoy breaking you" the man said sending the bound man flying across the room watching as he crashed into a stone wall. "I am sorry but you will have to miss your wedding feast. I hear you are to be congradulated not only are you married but also expecting a child. Take him to the pit but chain him to the wall we wouldn't want him killing our other guest." Aizen smiled as Grimmjow was drug off he had toyed with the idea of doing to Tetsuya what he had done to Byakuya and Uryu but he decieded against it. He was far more creative then using the same plan twice. No he had far worse plans for them especaily Uryu who he could not do with out. He smiled now he had work to do he needed to inform them of Grimmjows situation after all hee had a deal to suggest for the wild man's safty.

Aizen began to write a letter to Tetsuya informing him of his current confinement. In the letter he gave an ultimatum and appoligized for not being there to deliver the threat himself but he felf being detained himself would be counter productive. Aizen was smart enough to know if he stepped foot on Byakuya's land he would not be allowed to leave. He also knew his tricks may not work as well as they had in the other kingdom. So he could not go to the catsle until he was ready though that did not mean he couldn't send others. Aizen turned his head talking to the same shadowy figure from before. "So Uryu tried to kill himself and is now in a coma. This is even better then I could plan myself when he wakes he will not trust Byakuya that will be the perfect time to poison his mind" Aizen smiled coldly laughing as the shadowy figure slipped away to do who knows what.

* * *

Tetsuya walked threw the gardens he had Arashi with him the horse nudged his shoulder once in a while . Tetsuya saw a servent run passed to attend his duties. The saphire eyed man had been watching over Uryu from afar in his own way not able to get to close due to the guilt he felt. HE had only been inside Uryu's room one time with his cousin. Suddenly he heard a birds cry he looked up seeing a messenger bird he did not know it flew down bringing him a letter which he started to read at first he thought it was a letter from his beast but those hopes were soon torn to pieces. Clutching the letter he rushed to find the king.

* * *

In Uryu's room Byakuya sat with the coma stricken younger man. Chad was there too so the king could leave quickly should the need arise. The door suddenly flew open to reveal a very upset Tetsuya. "What is wrong" Byakuya asked his cousin fearing it was the baby. But then he saw the letter when it was handed to him he began to slowly read. His normaly calm face twisted into a mask of anger the further he read the worse it got. By the end of it he had a murderous look in his eyes he had to resist crumpling up the letter. "Gather my eleite gaurd and my head advisor" he ordered on of his lesser soilders. "Tetsuya you need to rest" Byakuya said but he knew it was useless so soon the two of them stood in the king's war room. Renji and Kenpachi had returned from the now empty fortress with four prisoners so Byakuya was not surprised to see them in the war room since they were part of his inner circle or elite gaurd as most called it.

* * *

Soon Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Ukitake, Shunsui, Byakauya, and Tetsuya all sat in the war room all but his cousin what they were doing there. Ichigo Looked around speaking for all of them "What are we doing here Byakuya" he asked knowing it wasnot going to be good whatever it was since Byakuya hated even having need for a room to plan battle stratgy in. They were all stunned when the king began to speak. They had all noticed how stressed Tetsuya looked.

"Tetsuya just recived a letter from Aizen. Grimmjow has ben taken captive" Byakuya saw them all react at one If the wild man who was stronger then some of them could get captured who could be next. Though it was Ikkaku that spoke making an ass out of himself.

"Don't take this the wrong way but are we sure he is a captive he worked for Aizen before he worked for Yumi" Ikkaku started but he was cut off by a punch as Tetsuya attacked the normally calm man was dangerous when he wanted to be.

The saphire eyed man had to be pulled off the bald man. "Don't you dare say that" Tetsuya all but growled he was normally cool and collected but the idea that his husband had betrayed him was beyond rediculous. He was pushed back by Renji and Ichigo as he shook in anger tears in his eyes from that anger. "My husband would never betray me or Byakuya-Sama" he said calming down a bit. "Useing that logic you yourself, Kenpachi, and Chad may be spies since you all worked for Yumi and in reality Aizen who was really behind everything even if you didn't know it" Tetsuya said getting a glare and a mumbled appolagy from the bald man.

Byakuya cleared his throat getting all of there attention. "I do notdoubt Grimmjow if for any other reason the Tetsuya and the baby' he said. They all knew Tetsuya was carrying Grimmjow;s baby in fact most of the castle did. "Besides even when he worked for Aizen he was plotting against him" he finished. There was another part of the letter one that delivered a firm messege. "There is more Aizen wants something in place of Grimmjow" he rubbed his cousins back as Tetsuya leaned out the nearest window throwing up from the stress of all of this.

* * *

In Uryu's room the dark haired youth opened his eyes he sat up seeing Chad asleep in the corner. He stood feeling a little weak he could tell he was back home. His time asleep had given his mind time to process things. His mind had been tricked he knew that but he could not get the image out of his. He felt hurt and unsure of himself. If he could beleave the one who loved him could do such a thing then how could he be worthy of that love. Still his heart hurt the sight of Tetsuya and Byakuya together was stuck in his head. Part of him knew it was not true Tetsuya had Grimmjow but another part of his mind was calling him stupid for even thinking about being with the king. He just was not worthy if he could be that easily tricked. He left the room walking down the hall he could hear Byakuya's voice comeing from a room te king hated Uryu being anywhere near. He heard what Byakuya said and when he said it he cleared his throat feeling a little dizzy from all the movement so he held onto the door frame.

"He wants me right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Uryu faltered as he started to fall Ichigo who was the closest to him caught him helping the young man into a chair. They all saw Uryu flinch any time Byakuya or Tetsuya even made a move to get closer to him. He looked around at the small group. He took a deep breath. "If it's me he wants I will go" Uryu said before continued he paused for a moment. "He needs me so he won't hurt me at least not right away" the answer to his suggestion came very quickly.

 **"Absolutly not"** Byakuya and Tetsuya said in unison. Both nobles knew this was not going to be easy. Uryu had already made up him mind.

* * *

Tetsuya excused himself going into the hall fallowed closly by Renji who wanted to make sure Tetsuya didn't do anything stupid. They left the others to deal with Uryu. "Leave me alone Renji I am going to get my husband back" he said hand on his sword ready to draw it if need be. No one would stop him not even his friends. Tetsuya was not in the habit of attack his friends but if Renji tried to stop him he would use any means nessisary to complete his task. He was not thinking about himself all he thought about was his husband. He had not been able to even look at Uryu due to the guilt he felt now he was worried since the young man clearly blamed himself for Grimmjow being taken.

Renji put a hand on Tetsuya's shoulder "put your faith in the king he will do all he can to get Grimmjow back for you" he started. "Try not to blame the king or Uryu I know it would be easy to do so but just don't it will not help anything" Renji and Tetsuya were out in the gardens by this point since they were walking as they talked.

"I don't blame anyone but Aizen for this. I do not blame my cousin or Uryu if I were a lesser man I would. What would you do if it were Ichigo taken anything you could right so please do not try to stop me" Tetsuya froze when Renji asked about the baby. The red head was right Tetsuya was not worried about his husband suriving he was strong after all. No he was worried about the baby. He had to be calm while the baby was growing inside him especaily at the current stage of development. He was also worried that his cousin would blame himself and that Uryu would refuse to listen to reason.

* * *

"In the war room Ukitake was trying to defuseing the situation. "You are right Uryu it is you he wants. He needs you for whatever he is planing which is why he must not get you. We don't know what he plaing having you could be just what he needs to complete something horrible" Ukitake too Uryu's pale hand in his own. "Yes the letter says Aizen wants you in exchange for Grimmjow. But even if we gave him what he wanted there is no garente that he would let you come home. He is an evil man. The king loves you stay here where we can keep you safe" Ukitake knew he was useing Uryu's heart and his guilt aginst him but the advisor was doing what he needed to. He needed to keep the king happy and foucused and if that ment guilting the dark haired young man then he would do just that.

"That is enough" Byakuya said. "Leave us" he said causeing the others to leave the room. "I know that look Uryu I saw it when as a child you told me one day you would make beautiful things for me one day. I saw it again when you agreed to work for me. It is a look or determination and stuborness. I know you do not fully trust me bacause of what you saw just know I would never do anything to hurt you" Byakuya took a deep shaky breath. "That being said I am very sorry. **Gaurd** " the king waited as one of his lesser gaurds came into the war room. "Lock Ishida in his room no one but me or Sado is allowed in or out. Post gaurds outside the door and window" with that a crushed upset Uryu was taken back to his room to be locked in. Leaving Byakuya to hang his head in utter misery he risked Uryu hating him but he had to keep him safe. "Please forgive me my love" he wispered to the empty room. "You can come back in" he called after a few moments knowing the others were just outside.

"Was that really nessisary" Ichigo asked the king who looked misserable. "You are going to make him hate you" the orange haired man was not trying to make things worse but he knew he was. Ichigo looked at the king who looked tired but as strong as ever. The small group tried to figure out their next move.

* * *

Grimmjow had fought being chained to the wall breaking a few jaws along the way. He had finally lost when he felt a blow to the back of his head and everything went black. When he woke he was chained by his wrists to the wall a large chain secured him to the walll arms above his head. He looked around the large cell Aizen had called it the pit and from what he could see it was an acurate description. Suddenly he noticed movment in the shadowed corner of the cell. There was some light from a few small high windows. "Who's there" Grimmjow growled hands flexing as if he had claws. He was not prepared for what came next.

"Hello Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" Yumi the former king said stepping into one of the small shafts of light. He wore a tattered dirty kimomo like robe that slipped off his even skinnier alabaster skined body. His wrists were bound with large heavy looking shackles his body covered in bruises. There were bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation he shook as he stood there inching towards Grimmjow.

The wild man saw red and wrenched at the chains bolting him to the wall going forward as much as he could go but Yumi was just out of reach since he was only able to get about 2 feet off the wall. He snarled like the beast most claimed him to be straining against the metal that held him.

"You won't get loose this metal is like nothing I have ever seen before. Are the whispers true to you marry that little half breed. I am surprised someone domesticated you" Yumi who was not chained to the wall sat down just outside Grimmjows reach. There was something about the former king that seemed almost sane or at least clearer. "I was a fool to ever trust Aizen. He used me. I was never in control I know that now. I also know I was bat shit crazy . My mind is clearer now but I can still feel my sanity slipping it is a terrifying feeling to lose ones mind." Yumi was not making exscuses he was just stating a fact. "The whispers also say that you are expecting a child that little freak is more talented then I gave him credit for." Yumi had to jump back as the chain gave a little letting Grimmjow a little further off the wall. He laughed "still fiesty don't worry they will beat that out of you" Yumi said a haunted look in his eyes. His arms wrapped around his once flawless beautiful body showing the marks of his beating more.

Grimmjow did not feel sorry for Yumi for a second. "Paybacks a bitch" he growled. Hearing his mate a baby be called freaks pushed him to be even more angry. "You had been hope this chain never breaks if it dose I will kill you with my bare hands" he snarled like the monster he knew he was. He then closed his eyes ignoring the vain little brat he was forced to share a cell with. "Hana" he breathed he would get back to his mate and child no mater what it took.

* * *

Uryu pushed against the door to his room it had been a week and he still couldn't beleave Byakuya had locked him in. Chad who was visiting had left going to talk to the king again not that it would do any good. Uryu had to act quickly he carfully slipped to the window of his workshop. He had been right the gaurd was at the bedroom window forgetting this one sence it was covered by a large hydrangea plant. He slipped out of the ungaurded window jumping down into the gardens. He had nothing with him not even his bow the one weapon he could use with any skill. He was rare whle most in the kingdom if they had magic it was chaneled threw a sword. His power was wielded threw his bow so he did not need actual arrows. Still he did not bring it.

* * *

He slipped out of the castle grounds running towards the town nearest to the castle he had to find out where Aizen was. Suddenly he skidded to a stop as he passed a building and saw the shadowy figure Aizen often spoke to. Uryus eyes widened "you work for Aizen" he asked seeing the mark of one of Aizen's men a piece of a bone mask on his head. Uryu swallowed as he got a nod he lifted his hands to show he was not armed. The shadowy figure steped towards Uryu snapping thin cuffs around his wrists.

"Take me to him. Take me to Aizen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The beauty of Aizen's hidden fortress was it was so close to Byakuya's castle. It was hidden in plain sight which was why no one could find it. The shadowy figure lead Uryu into a large room that was set up like Byakuya's war with with a long table down the center. At the moment it was empty save for a lone figure at the end of said table. "Aizen" Uryu said as he straightened his shoulders and stared directly at the evil man.  
"Welcome Uryu" Aizen said standing he had a crule smile on his face. "I knew you'd choose me you are too soft hearted for your own good" the man did not like the way Uryu glared at him. But for now at least he resisted the urge to backhand the tailor. "But as much as I want to beleave you have turned you back on the king. I know why you are here" Aizen snapped his fingers and a badly beaten Grimmjow was drug in. He smirked as Uryu ran to the bleeding mans side as he was tossed to the floor.

"Kid are you crazy" Grimmjow growled out even hurt like he was he tried to protect the still weak Uryu. He pushed Uryu behind him wishing he still had his sword. "I won't let you touch him ever again" Grimmjow growled he tried to ignore the pain he was in but he was in no shape to fight especaily unarmed as he was. Grimmjow cried out doubling over in pain as something cracked inside him. This was pointless but he had to protect Uryu except he was in no condition to protect anyone even himself.

"Don't try to move" Uryu knew Grimmjow had broken bones and possibly other damage done to him. "I am here so take Grimmjow back to the castle" he said threw grit teeth. He pushed his glasses up glareing at Aizen. "I will stay here but he has to go home" he said.

"Beleave it or not I am a man of my word at least where you are concernd Uryu" Aizen said he snapped his fingers again and Grimmjow was draged out of the fortress. He was thrown into a wagon. Aisen and Uryu stood in a window watching the scean "see they will take him to the castle town where he will be found" Aizen said knowing this was true. He also knew not everyone in the castle town trusted Grimmjow no matter what he was to the kings cousin for the simple fact Grimmjow once worked for not only Yomi but Aizen himself as well. It was possible the beast would be found by someone who did not trust him and killed but he did not tell Uryu that part. One of Aizen's men asked if Uryu was to be taken to the pit. "Now now is that anyway to treat a honored guest no take him to my room" Aizen literaly saw Uryu's heart drop. But the young man said nothing as he was lead away.

* * *

In town a group of children were the first to find Grimmjow running to get there father and older brother. Lucky for the beast of a man those that found him trusted the king when it came to Grimmjow if he was good enough for Lord Tetsuya that was good enough for them. "I must get to the king I have urgent news" Grimmjow weezed out as he was helped to the castle gates. "Hana" he whispered as he passed out just inside the castle grounds. Servents came running to help get the wild man to the castle healer.

Byakuya and Ichigo were walking threw the halls. They saw a comotion near the gate and heard a healer get called father. "Tetsuya" Byakuya said thinking it was his cousin since he was the only one to have a condition that would warent a healer. He rushed forward but when he saw Grimmjow his heart lept into his throat **"URYU"** he took of running at breakneck speed towards his loves room and workshop. He threw open the door already knpwing what he was going to find or in this case not find. He saw the workshop window open and his heart sank. Aimlessly he woundered into Uryu's bedroom finding a note.

* * *

 _Byakuya_  
 _Going to Aizen is the only way to get Grimmjow back before he is killed. I am sorry. I have reilized something in the last few days even under imprisonment in my own home. I love you Byakuya Kuchiki more then I have ever loved any one in my life. I am sorry for leaving you but it is the only way. I do not expect to live long enough to see you again. So just know I love you and I am sad I will never marry you or bear your child._  
 _Goodbye_  
 _Uryu_

* * *

Byakuya read the words until they were burned into his brain memorized he folded the note putting it into his kimono he calmly walked to the room Tetsuya shared with his beast. He knocked "fallow me" he said once the door opened he lead his cousin to the room the healer used for more worse for the ware injuries. "This will be hard to see" Byakuya said as he stepped away from the doorway to reveal Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow" Tetsuya cried flinging himself at his husband "sorry" he said when Grimmjow hissed in pain as he caught his mate. "But how" Tetsuya turned to his cousin who handed Tetsuya the second note he had found this one left for Tetsuya himself.

* * *

 _Tetsuya_  
 _You made me feel like I had a friend and brother for the first time in my life. You nearly gave up your life for me before you even knew me. Now it is time for me to do something for you. I will do all I can to get Grimmjow back to you and the baby. Please take care of Byakuya for me and do not let him come after me. I have made my choice and I don't want anyone else to die or get hurt for me._  
 _Goodbye_  
 _Uryu_

* * *

Renji arrived out of breath "we have a problem" he said. He caught a glimpse of Grimmjow "ok we have another problem" he said. "One of the elder nobles is here he is insisting on seeing proof of Tetsuya's joining" Renji told the two nobles. "This is bad he also wants to see the kings inteneded or thhey will force you to marry someone else. Somthing tells me that second part is impossible at the moment."

"Calm dow Renji" Ichigo said hand on his lover's back. "We will get threw this and we will get him back" the orange haired young man said looking at the king and Tetsuya. "He got Grimmjow back for us now we will do the same for him" Ichigo smiled. "As for the old fart let me handle him" Ichigo was part of a noble family and had been learning to deal with the idiotic elder nobles. He turned walking to the room that Renji had left the man in. Tetsuya who was begining to show his baby bump small but definatly there fallowed him. "That bump you got there should be proof enough" Ichigo said his steps quick. He set his face into a mask of calm much like the one Byakuya almost always wore. "Hello" Ichigo said sitting down across from the elder noble. "As you can see the proof of Grimmjow and Tetsuya's union is right here" he watched as Tetsuya put his hands around his belly to show off the baby bump. The elder gave in accepting the fact Grimmjow and Tetsuya were together and Tetsuya was with the wild man's child. But he was more stuborn about Uryu and Byakuya. "The king has no need to prove anything to you or anyone else now leave he is leader of his clan and your king he owes you nothing" Ichigo sighed when the man left warning that this was not done. "How dose Byakuya do this all the time" he asked Tetsuya who just smiled proud of the young man.

"I honestly can not answer that question" Tetsuya said smiling sadly as he let Ichigo help him back to Grimmjow whose back had been set. His bleeding wounds had been bandaged he was awake and asking for his mate. Well perhaps demanding his mate was the proper term. "Here we are" Tetsuya carfully lay on the bed next to his beast who engulfed him in his strong arms one hand on his slightly swelled belly.  
"Hana" he growled out kissing the other mans neck. Then he turned his attention to the others spacificly the king. "When I was taken away Aizen had not hurt Uryu in fact he had taken care to see to it the kid was not hurt even going as far as to order it." Grimmjow was soon resting but he would not let go of his mate so Tetsuya just lay there in his arms.

"It's a damn good thing he has that freaky healing thing he dose. Anyone else would be dead" Renji said as he walked next to the king who was headed for the war room. "Dose Uryu have a death wish" he asked the stern faced king. "He is still healing and is weak is he going to live threw this" Renji found himself pinned to a wall sword at his throat. "The king's face was ever calm but there was murder in his eyes.

"Don't even think that he is going to be fine and I will get him back" Byakuya said. The words of Uryu's note repeating in his brain. "Do everything you can to find where Aizen is hiding. Has Kenpachi gotten anything from the four you found at Aizen's old fortress. Aizen can't be that far away if Uryu was able to get to him and Grimmjow was returned to us before we even knew Uryu was gone" Byakuya said.

"No they don't seem to know anything. What do you expect for men left for us to find and capture" Renji said as they arived at the war room where Ukitake and Shunsui stood going over some gathered information. "Anything" Renji asked as he and the king walked in.

"No and I am sure his illiousions are not helping matters. Though I do have news we have captured one of Aizen's inner circle. The very one that made Uryu into what he is now." Everyone in the elite guard knew that Uryu was now like Tetsuya and could bare children. "Syazel Aporro Granz" Ukitake saw Byakuya tence. "He dose not know where Aizen is as he was left to protect another old fortress but he knows Aizen's plans for Uryu. I know he dose I can feel it and we will get it out of him" the advizor was sure of himself.

* * *

Uryu sat near the bolted window in Aizen's room it would not open so he could not get out that way. Not that he dared try to escape if he did that he knew Grimmjow would be killed and that would defeat the purpose of all this of Uryu even being here. Suddenly Uryu saw the same shadowy figure that had led him to Aizen. "What do you want" he asked having no idea why this man would be in Aizen's chambers.

"I want to show you something" the figure said in a soft dull tone. He grabbed Uryu by the hand pulling him into a hidden passage in the hall. He ignored Uryu saying he did not want anything from the man. That he had to stay in Aizen's captivity to keep his new family safe. "Do you really think he won't hurt them because he gave you his word. Aizen is a monster who will do whatever he needs to do including lie" the man said. When he was asked his name and why he was helping the man thought for a moment before answering.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer and who says I'm help."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Grimmjow groaned in pain as he moved he was almost healed but the muscles were still very stiff mainly in his back. He turned his head to the side seeing the sleeping face of his mate. It had been two weeks since Uryu had traded his freedom for Grimmjow being returned safely. The beast of a man felt guilty but he knew none of this was his fault and amazingly the king had not blamed him since they all knew Uryu would not want anyone but himself nuzzled his Hana not meaning to wake him up but he did. Grimmjow placed his hand on his now awake mate's belly which had a bigger but now as the baby was wearing larger cloths but was still beautiful and Grimmjow made sure tell him that every day sevrel times a day.

"Morning" Tetsuya said his saphire eyes foucused on his beast he sat up calmly looking around. He had been having trouble with morning sickness but today he felt perfectly fine which was good for both of tem. "I think we should go check on Byakuya-Sama. The healer did tell you walking will streatch your back which is the last part of your body giving you trouble." Tetsuya took up his husband's hand the two got up and dressed leaving the room heading towards Uryu's rooms knowing that would be where the king was. When he wasn't there he was in the dungon trying to get information from Szayel Granz who they had yet to crack.

* * *

Byakuya sat on Uryu's bed looking down at the pendant belonging to Uryu's grandfather. The young man had left it behind which was odd since Uryu never took it off. Byakuya knew this was an act of signifigance but he didn't know the meaning yet. He sighed standing. Once again he was without the one he loved more then life itself. Once again someone was keeping them apart. This time he had no idea where Uryu was or how to get him back. Hell he didn't even know if Uryu was still among the living. Who knew what Aizen was doing with the boy dead or alive or what he had planed for him.

"Byakuya-Sama" Tetsuya said from the doorway into Uryu's chamber. "You need to rest" the pregnant man said hand resting on his belly. "I know you miss him but killing yourself won't get him back. I hate to say this but he did chose this. We will get him back no matter what but this time he chose to willingly walk into the enimies lair. No one took him away from you this time. HE sacrificed himself for the sake of my family. That makes him a hero to me and I will never ever forget it. "If what Aizen said is true then Uryu still lives Aizen needs him after all" Tetsuya stood next to his cousin. He knew that if he were anyone else he would have a sword to his throat and his beast would lose his mind trying to save his mate. Tetsuya silently thanked a higher power nothing like that happened.

"The kid is a fool but he is a brave fool all he cared about was getting me to safety" Grimmjow had a lot more to say but a comotion at the front gate caused all three men to run for the gate.. When they got there the found a badly beaten boy being treated by a healer. In one hand he had an envolope which Grimmjow pryed from the boys grip opening it his face twisting into a scary frown. "I have seen this before when I worked for Yumi and Aizen" he said. The letter was unreadable since it was in code Grimmjow did not know the entire code but he knew who did. "I think it is time I pay a visist to our pink headed guest if anyone can read this he can since he help develope the code. This time I will do the asking I have been staying out of the interagation but I firmly beleave it will take my soecail skills to crack the dramatic asshole." Grimmjow was even more pissed off then he normally was which was a feat.

Byakuya smiled sadly "I will leave it to you but Tetsuya you are to stay out of it" he said in a firm kingly tone. "I am going to act on a lead about the possible location of Aizen's hiding place. Ichigo and Renji are going to go with me" he said not wanting to sit around letting others fight his battles. While Yumi had Uyru he sat back and waited far to long this time he was damned if he would do the same thing. This time h would hunt down Aizen himself and would not until he was captured or dead nothing would keep him from the man he man in him wanted to kill Aizen with his own sword the king in him wated to capture him since he did not want Uryu to see him as a killer. Besides he didn't want to rule threw fear his subjects deserved better then that.

* * *

Ukitake was in the war room with Ichigo going over the unmapped area that the three would search on there mission. The advisor knew he could not tell Byakuya he could not go so all he could do is pray for there saftly. Neither knew about the letter or the boy. "Aizen has to be close for there to be time for him to get Grimmjow here before we even knew Uryu was gone" the adivsor did not look up from the papers he was studying. "So focus here it is mostly unmapped the bastard could easily be hiding here" he said show Ichigo the area on a map.

Ichigo nodded "got it and I know it is imparative we keep the king safe" he said. He saw his lover standing in the doorway and lifted his sword onto his back. "You ready" he asked getting a nod "keep an eye on things here" Ichigo did not look at Ukitake when talking to him he was already focused on the task at hand.

Renji smiled "they found some kid at the gates with a coded letter. Grimmjow is having a word with our guest in the dungon. I actuly feel kinda sorry for the freak but not really" he said smiling as they walked side by side quickly finding Byakuya. Soon the three were on there way to the location they were set to start looking.

* * *

Aizen sat in his room watching Uryu sleep he had cut off all ties with that little basterd Ulquiorra where Uryu was concerned. When he had found the two togetherhe told his second to stay away from Uryu not wanting to risk anything. That was after Uryu had arived at his new home Aizen was just being selfish wanting Uryu all to himself but being selfish was what Aizen did best he could claim he was doiing somthing for the good of many but he would be lieing he was doing this for his own power. Aizen was trying his best not to allow Uryu to be corupted he needed a pure soul and that was what Uryu had even with all he had been threw he was still pure as fresh snow. The man smirked leaning back in his chair waiting for Uryu to wake. The boy had gotten skinny from refuseing to eat more then the bare minimum to stay alive. But Aizen did not care as long as the boy stayed alive his plan would work Uryu was the only one sutible for this plan to destroy everything starting with that little prick Byakuya. Though he still did need one thing that Uryu had been smart enough to leave behind. The pendant that once belonged to Uryu's grandfather was a key he needed. But at the moment he was more focused on the little shit that was trying his pacients.

Uryu stirred in his sleep he could feel Aizen watching him so he pretended to still be asleep until he heard the man leave after he was called away by one of his men. He still didn't know what the shadowed figure had ment by saying he wasn't helping. Uryu just needed to get free but he knew if he tried Grimmjow would use his spys to kill Grimmjow. Uryu stood dressing he was allowed to go where ever he wanted as long as he didn't leave the fortress he didn't know how but Aizen had a way of knowing just where he was at all time. Today he found his way to the pit wanting to see who was down there. When he got to the cell the gaurds did not stop him from going in. He could see a shadow moving in the back of the cell "who are you" he asked instantly he regretted comeing here when the one man he never wanted to see again stepped into the dingy light of the cell.

* * *

Yumi looked awful he had been beaten and starved heavy shackels seemed to wheigh down his arms. Still there was a far less crazy look in his eyes ten Uryu knew. Yumi closed the gap between them lifting his hands grabbing Uryu's chin twisted his head this way and that.

"Well if it isn't Uryu so you traded yourself for that monster Grimmjow. I can't say I am surprised you hav always been too kind for your own good. I hope you know after Aizen gets what he wants from you he will kill you. At least my plans for you didn't end with you dieing."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Yumi's eyes looked calm and sane something Uryu had never seen from the former king due to the fact Yumi had already been slipping when he took Uryu. Still the sight of the man made him feel sick to say the least. He wrenched his face away from the weak hand that gripped his chin. "Don't touch me" he hissed Yumi was no where near scary to Uryu not anymore. He saw the former king pause before drawing his hand back slowly.

"Now now Uryu if we work together we can both get out of here" he had more to say but was cut off by Uryu slapping him knocking him down. He stood back up his head held high. "I know how to get past Aizen how to get around his power. HOwever if I tell you then you have to get Byakuya to pardon me fully and allow me to leave as I see fit going where I go without interfearence" he was cut short by a harder slap.

"Your words mean nothing to me and they mean even less to Byakuya he is the king you could never even hope to be. I remember some of what you had done to me. I can still feel Gin's hands all over me as Aizen watched. I will happily watch your exiction when the time comes. I will never ask for or accept your help" Uryu shook as he ran out of the pit. HE couldn't breather with the memories flowing back into his mind. Not all of it came back but he now remembered something horrible. He ran into Aizen's private garden falling to his knees. His arms were wrapped around his body remebering the repeated violations by Gin who was on od Aizens most trusted men. Uryu suddenly reilized he had yet to see Gin a fact that worried him greatly. He also remembered Aizen's crulety after each violation or exparament. "He will never want me now" Uryu sobbed the gravity of the situation hit him like a tone of bricks. Suddenly he heard a cold laugh as Aizen entered the small graden.

"Of course he will want you sweet Uryu. That is after all what I am counting on" Aizen put an almost comforting hand on Uryu's back. "Now be a good boy or I will call for Gin he has missed you" I know he would like very much for you to keep him company again." Aizen laughed at the look of horror on Uryu's face. "I know you'll be good to prevent that. Then there is the fact I can have Grimmjow killed any time you disobye" he said leaving the boy to stew. Aizen had noticed Uryu staring at the scars on his arms where he tried to kill himself.

Uryu shook he hated the idea of helping Yumi but maybe tat was the best way to go. But if he was caught he was not the only one that would suffer. He would not be the reason that Tetsuya's baby had no father. Hell he wasn't even sure if Yumi was even telling the truth. So for now he just sat on his knees crying and wondering if he would be rescued this time or if his fate was sealed since he had given himself to the enimy to save Grimmjow.

"Oh one more thing I forgot to ask. Where is the pendant your grandfather left you" Aizen said from the arched doorway into the gardens. Uryu was silent for a few moments before he began to speak in a defient tone "have it your way I will get the last key no matter what" Aizen said after Uryu told him it was safe in a place he would never get knowing Byakuya would keep it safe. "We will see" Aizen said smiling that evil smile as he left once more.

* * *

The boy that had been found opened his eyes finding himself alone. He stood his injuries fadeing since they were an illuision all be it a good one that fooled even the healers. He checked for gaurds heading down the hall to carry out the first of his orders.

* * *

"Now what should I do to you" came a growl as Grimmjow looked at his latest victum. Normally he would just beat the shit out of the man probably resulting in his death but he knew his Hana and unborn child would not want anymore blood on his hands. So after a few punches he had switched to useing fear as much of it as he could inflict. "Well I could sharpen my claws on you or I could break every bone in our body one at a time with my bare hands" Grimmjow growled prowling back and forth his voice a deep rumble to increase the fear level. The look on his face said he wasn't bluffing and just to prove it he took the pink haired man's ankle in his hands snapping the bones like a twig. "Why the hell are you laughing. You will tell me what that letter says or I will kill you" normally he would have been able to read the letter just fine as one of Aizen's higher men but it had been changed just enough it made little sence to him. He let out a snarl slaming the pink haired man up against the wall of the cell they were in.

Oh come now Grimmjow we both know you won't kill me. You won't do anything to upset your pretty little pet. If you kill me Tetsuya will hate you and the sad thing is you will actully care" the pink haired scientist laughed as if he was in no pain from his shattered ankel. "Kitty has been turned into a lap pet" he laughed louder but was cut off by a punch to the gut. "Oh don't be like that when you are called pathetic which you are now and you used to be among the top of us since you like the rest of us never truly worked for that fool Yumi. I wonder if you knew that. It was always Aizen I also wonder if your little flower knows that or what you did under Aizen's orders. How many have you killed" the scientist said. But then he said the wrong thing "you are weak. What makes you think you can protect them because you can't" he laughed as he was beaten to a bloody pulp once Grimmjow was done he smiled. "I'll read the letter now that enough time has passed. It is the boy's orders to find Uryu's pendant and to of course kill Tetsuya" he desolved into laughter until he was knocked out cold.

" **GAURDS** " Grimmjow roared as he ran from the dungon. " **FIND THE BOY** " he screamed as he ran for his and Tetsuya's room. "Hana" he called not finding him he rushed to the gardens calling for his mate. " **HANA** " he was getting desprate as he ran he thought the worse. Suddenly he remebered Arashi so he went to the stables there on the ground was Tetsuya. "Hana" he grasped lifting him up relived when Tetsuya opened his sapphire eyes he had just fallen asleep he had been tired as of late. "God you scared me" Grimmjow hugged the smaller man so tight he risked crushing him. "But we don't have time now we have to find that boy he was sent by Aizen to find Uryu's pendant and to kill you" the beast man said

Tetsuya nodded his eyes wide "he was asking about the castle I assured him he was safe here when I left him in the healers room" Tetsuya fallowed closely his weapon was ready to be drawn at any time. Soon the two were headed for Byakuya's office knowing the boy would find nothing in the tailor's room. "Can we help you boy" Tetsuya said leaning on his beast feeling tired still he knew it was the baby but it was still something he was not used to. Still he was still the head of security. "You look good for someone on the edge of death" he said the boy was frozen in fear. "You won't find what you are looking for here" Tetsuya said watching as the boy was led away by the gaurds. "Put him in his own cell we would not want anything happening to him with the others I have a lot of questions for him later" Tetsuya slumped into Grimmjows arms as soon as they were out of sight. He felt his beast lift him into his strong arms as he was brought to the healers . "Don't worry I am fine just tired due to the baby growing so fast" he said smiling softly his hand on his belly. "But you are cute when you worry" Tetsuya's smile grew.

Despite his mate's reassurence Grimmjow was very worried "is he ok" he asked the healer who was looking over his mate. She had come into the hall where she had asked Grimmjow to wait.

* * *

"He s fine the baby is growing faster then expected so it is taking a toll on his body. I am putting him on strict bed rest and it will be your job to see to it he fallows my orders." The healer smiled leaving Grimmjow in the hall he smile grew wider as she heard the beast man's coment.

"How the hell am I gonna do that. Have you met my Hana."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo were carfull as they explored the area they had been sent to souct. The 3 had no idea what was happening at the castle. They were focused on the task at hand. So far they had come up with nothing. However they all knew they could be ontop of the fortress and not know it thatnks to Aizen's tricks.

"Fan out keep your eyes pealed Ichigo, Aizen's tricks don't on ou as well as they do the rest of us for some reason. So we are counting on you" Byakuya said. He was still trying to figure out it was important to Uryu so he would keep it safe at any cost. Byakuya senced the attack before it came. He easily blocked seeing someone he once considered an alli. Seeing one traitor he knew the other could not be far behind. "Tosen we must be close if you're here" Byakuya said as his sowrd clashed against the blind man's own. Tosen had once appeared to be a good man working for Byakuya even being blind his skills were matched b very few. But Tosen had betrayed them all to join Aizen. However he was not the only defector "where's Gin" Byakuya asked knowing the two of them were among Aizen's top gaurds and would know the details of Aizen's plan.

"He is just waiting for the order to go spend time with Uryu" Tosen said as he attacked again. He was not one for talking at least not at the moment. However he did have a messege to pass onto the king. "Uryu is alive and unspoiled for now but if Aizen dosn't get the last key soon he wont have use for him" Tosen said.

Byakuya was chilled to the bone by the words. But he shook that off "what is the final key" he said his stoic face looking ever calm. He ha an idea but he also know the threat was empty. After all why would Aizen kill Uryu when he had done so much to get him. "You're a bad liar which is surprising since you fooled us all for so long with false loyalty" Byakuya blinked when suddenly Tosen was gone. He turned just in time to black the attack comeing from behind.

Ichigo and Renji had not found anything so they headed back towards Byakuya who they could see fighting in the distance. "tosen" Ichigo said as they got close enough to the fight to make out the kings aponent. He had not known the blind man like the others had when he defected to Aizen's side but he knew the others had been close to him so it hurt people like Renji and when his lover hurt or was angry so was Ichigo. Just as the two men were about to reach the fight Tosen jumped away leaving saying he did not come to fight 3 to 1. "Coward" Ichigo called after him making sure the king was allright. "You're hurt" he asked the king seeing blood on his outer robe.

"Not in a way that matters" Byakuya really wasn't hurt it was just a scratch that had been whiped on his outer robe. "We have to be close but for now let's pull back, Tosen said something about a final key we need to figure out what that is before he gets his hands on it" the king put away his weapon as they made there way back towards the castle to share what they had found out.

* * *

At the castle Grimmjow was read to pull out his hair. It had been 2 weeks since the king had left and a week since Tetsuya had been put on bed rest. They had been reciving notes from the king on progress threw birds. "Hana you heard the healer you need to stay in bed" he said gentally pushing Tetsuya back down into thier bed. "I know you're head of security and I am no substitute for your skills but I am getting pretty good at fallowing your orders to help do your job to the best of my abilites. In other words what you tell me to" Grimmjow grinned widely. He was not one to take orders but for his Hana he would do anything. "For the baby and your own health you gotta stay still" he said in a firm tone. "The king is returning home I will see to it he knows about the boy and his orders as soon as possible if you promise too rest. I just wish we knew wat was so damned important about that pendant and why he wants you dead if there is any other reason then he wants Byakuya and me to suffer" Grimmjow knew Ukitake had gotten some out of the boy like exactly what it was he was looking for. Suddenly Grimmjow watched in horror as Tetsuya passed out the beast man was starting to think this was more then the baby and wondered if the boy had done something to his mate.

Tetsuya woke a few hours later to a very worried group pf faces. "What happened" he asked taking Grimmjow's hand. Around him was Ukitake, his mate, and had as well as the hearlers that lived in the castle. He felt fine but he knew passing out was not good. He listened to th healer who told them Tetsuya was getting weaker and woud have to stay in bed even more then he was before and that he would have to drink a sspecail tea 3 times a day to keep his strength up. "Of course I mean it won't be easy but for the sake of my baby I will do anything" he said hearing a throat clear from the doorway. "Byakuya-Sama" Tetsuya said smiling as he saw his cousin.

* * *

"Is something wrong" Byakuya asked when no one answered he turned "I will be in my office if anyone wishes to give me a report as to what is going on" he said walking off trying not to show too much worry he had heard what the healer said but he did not know the full story yet but he was sure he would soon. He soon sat in his office going over papers "enter" he called when someone knocked on his door. Ukitake was the first to arrive seeking information about how the kings mission went. "We got close I think. Tosen attaked us so I assume were are at least looking in the right direction. Tosen also told me Uryu was alive and I beleave him. However Aizen is after a final key but he wouldn't tell me what the that keys was.

"That would be Uryu's pendant" came Grimmjows voice from the doorway. He told Byakuya about the letter and the boy's tricks. He also informed the king about Tetsuya and his condition. "According to the boy he was ordered to find the pendant and kill my Hana. I do not know why the boy why is working for Aizen. I'm sure he has his reasons I wouldn't know I haven't asked. So I don't know how he is conected to that bastard though I am worried he has done somthing to Tetsuya. I've said this before but I will do anything to protect my Hana and our child." Grimmjow then left leaving the king alone in his office since Ukitake had left letting the 2 talk alone.

Before Grimmjow left Byakuay looked at the beast man "I was wondering why he left the pendant here." Byakuya finished around his neck pulling out the pendant looking at it after watching Grimmjow leave but suddenl he called out to Grimmjow having him come back something was wrong.

"That's odd wasn't this a diffrent color before. When Uryu wears it the stone is gem like and is sevrel shades of blue. But look at it now look at it the stone is just dull gray stone."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"This can't be good" Grimmjow stared at the dull pendant. "Uryu told my Hana it was for protection but I have a feeling it's far more then that" Grimmjow took a breath.

"Yeah he told me his grandfather told him to never take it off which is why I was so worried when he left it here" Byakuya frowned slipping the pendant back in his robes. "Why dose Aizen need this what dose it do" he was getting frustrated. He was also curious about something else "we should talk to Tetsuya about the pendant he may know something more then we do anyway. He and Uryu are close so mabe they talked about it. We also need to talk to the boy sent by Aizen. We need to find out what if anything he did to my cousin" Byakuya stood heading towards the dungon. Soon Byakuya and Grimmjow stood in the boy's cell. They would not use pain or fear to get what they wanted from the boy as Grimmjoy had with there other guest. "We will start with an easy question. What is your name boy" Byakuya spoke in a gental but firm tone comanding respect and showing athority. "No one is going to hurt you just tell us your name" Byakuya asked again.

"Akira" the boy said he would not let the tricking they cared about him. Still he felt safer then he had in his entire life. When asked what if anything he had done to Tetsuya he stiffened trying to remain calm but the next question threw him a little. It was why he was working for someone like Aizen. He took a breath "Aizen is my father. Well sort of he had me made by his scientists. He keeps me safe for a price of course. I must do anything and everyting he tells me to if I don't he will destroy me just as quickly as he made me" the both took a breath before continueing. "I am fuly aware of the fact that you will hate me simply due to the fact he is my father. "I know the letter said my orders were to kill Tetsuya but those were n false orders just to throw you off. One of the scientists that work for Aizen made a chemical that speeds up the gestation period makeing a pregnacy go faster. He wanted it tested on your cousin. So he could make sure it wouldn't kill Uryu when the time comes" the boy looked ready to cry he was not bad he had just been raised to do as Aizen ordered.

Grimmjow and Byakuya shared a look they were not sure what they had exoected to hear but it sure as hell wasn't that. "Let me get this straight" Grimmjow said "Aizen not only has a son but he has a son that was created" he only got madder as he spoke. "How much will this chemical speed up the pregnancy do ou have any idea" it had been 2 months since that wonderfull night Tetsuya had told him they were going to be parents. Grimmjow was trying to keep im temper but it was hard. This was just further proof magic was being out done by science in thier world a fact he was not sure he liked.

"I'm sorry I don't know" Akira said fully expecting to be put to death for his attack on the royal family. So he was not expecting what Grimmjow said next.

"We don't hate you because Aizen is your fahter you can't help who your parents are. Even after what you have done I don't hate you and have no desire to see you die. My hana would not want that. God I am getting soft" the last part was m uttered more to himself then anyone else. "However if anything happens to him or the baby I will tear you apart with my bare hands" Grimmjow saw the boy tremble a little. The beast man looked at Byakuya who as of yet had said nothing.

Byakuya's mind was racing Tosen's words echoing threw his head abiut Yryu being curently unpoiled. He knew of course about the abuse suffered on Uryu when Yumi had him. But for the first time he thought of Aizen himself touching the one he loved. The very thought made him sick. Somehow Uryu was still an innocent soul even after what he had been threw it was amazing and most likely was the very reason Aizen had wanted him so badly. "Aizen had Uryu altered to be like Tetsuya, able to have a child the question is why dose Aizen need Uryu to bare him a child if her already has a son" Byakuya listened to the boy say again he had been created in a lab. Aizen needed a child born of two men one of which being a pure soul. A child born of a man and a woman would not work for whater he had planned but the boy knew nothing about those details. "Who created this chemical you gave Tetsuya" Byakuya had more questions then answers.

"I don't know his name but he wears glasses and has pink hair he is currently not with Aizen I don't know where he is" Akira said looking at the 2 men. "He is the same man that altered Uryu" the boy said falling silent showing in all honesty when it came down to it he was nothing more then a scared child just doseing what he had been told to do. In his short life he had been trained by his father personally and conditioned to fallow any task Aizen gave him. "As far as I know what I gave him will not hurt him or the baby and if it works you will be meeting your baby soon" Akira looked down showing he felt sorry for what he had done this act proved unlike the one who trained him he had some good in him.

* * *

"Granz" Byakuya said as he left Grimmjow in the boys cell. "Get any more information you can from the boy I am going to have a talk with our other guest" the king said. "It has been a long time" Byakuya said as he entered the cell beign guarded by 3 gaurds due tot he dangerous nature of the man inside. "You made a chemical that makes a pregancy proceed faster then it should tell me the risk for the one carrying the child" Byakuya said ready to use his magics to coax the answers he needed should he need to use them.

"Oh the boy told you did he. You know me I like drama if it works the baby will grow faster barrowing or rather stealing energy from the one carrying it. Who knows what will happen to the parent carrying the child be it male or female. In any case the baby will be born very powerful which is what Aizen needs" Byakuya left the cell slaming the door shut trying to cut of the man's taunts but he heard one last thing. "Just so you know unless you find a way to counter the energy drain well let's just say the poor little flower may wither" he said laughing as the king left.

* * *

Byakuya returned to Akira's cell he was quiet when Grimmjow asked what he had learned. The king told Grimmjow to fallow him. The 2 left the boy alone in the cell as the gaurd closed and locked the door resecuring the boy who may still be a threat. The king lead Grimmjow to the gardens warnign the man he had something to tell him about Tetsuya and what had been done to him. The king began to speak slowly.

"The chemical is made to focus on the baby if we can't find a way to replenish the energy stolen from him Tetsuya may die after the baby is born."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to spunkone for the help with the letter in this chapter**

* * *

WHAT" Grimmjow growled slamming his fist into the wall as they walked. "Is it certin he will die. The boy said Aizen wanted it tested so that Uryu wouldn't die." The beast man bared his teeth. "Do we have any idea how much father this pregnancy will go now that this chemical has been introduced." Grimmjow was livid "my Hana is almost 3 months along since it has been about 2 and a half months then he told me he was having our baby" the beast man was trying to stay calm. "He has to be lieing to get us to react right" he said looking to the king.

"My gut says yes he is lieing he would never dissobye Aizen on purpose. But we must treat this like a real threat. The specail teas will help keep his energy up. His magic is also very strong so I am not that worried. Thought that freak did say something that made me very interested he said the baby will be born stronger then normal I am not sure what the means but we should be prepaed. The ampilifed magic might be why Aizen needs a baby from Uryu" Bakuya said. The king took a breath "for now I would order Tetsuya very carefully watched according to you he is already on bed rest so that will help. Right now we need to go talk to Tetsuya about the pendant and other things" Byakuya walked with his cousin-in-law to the room the beast shared with his Hana finding the saphire eyed man once again trying to get out of bed to find them no doubt. "Tetsuya" Byakuya warned in a firm tone as Grimmjow pushed his mate gentaly back onto the bed.

* * *

"There you two are I got worried when you didn't come back Grimmjow" Tetsuya's hormones were at a higher level then normal so he was worried about things he would have normally laughed at. Like the thought the king would actuly kill Grimmjow.

"Hana I promise no one will ever stop me from being with you. Uryu gave his freedom for me and to insure I was around when our baby is born. I will not waist that. Right now I need to ask you soemthing" he took Tetsuya's slender hand in hig big paw. "Has Uryu ever told you about his pendant" Grimmjow pulled the smaller man to lay agianst his chest.

"He told me it had been his grandfather's and that his father had tried to take it away sevrel times telling him that as his father's son he should inheirt the power not some stupid child." Tetsuya thought more "you know I don't think Uryu knew what power his father was talking about. His grandfather also gave him his bow the only weapon he can use with any skill. Though it dose not look like a boy and is not a normal weapon due to Uryu's magic he needs no arrows" Tetsuya saw a funny look on the face of his beast. "You didn't knoe he could fight did you my beast. He dosen't like to and lost some skill when his memory faultered but if he has to he can. Though he left his bow here along with his pendant. Aizen may want the bow as well as the paendant but I am not sire." Tetsuya closed his eyes breathing slowly "now why don't ou two tell me what has the 2 of you are so worried" he opened his blue orbs.

* * *

Uryu was sitting near the window knees pulled up a pad of paper resting on said knees he was working on a letter for Byakuya hoping Aizen kept his promise that he could send it. Uryu had been surprised when Aizen said Uryu had been so good that he had earned te right to send one letter to his beloved Byakuay. Of course Uryu knew it was some sort of plot he didn't knw what that plot was but there was definatly a plot. Even so he could not help but be excited as he wrote he could not help but wonder what Aizen had planned this time.

* * *

"Why are you letting him contact Byakuya don't you need him to care for you for your plan to work." Gin asked watching the young man write seeing a smile on Uryu's face for the first time well ever. It was a slightly sad smile but it was still a smile.

"That would be ideal but the best way to get what I need from Uryi is to keep him happy. If he's happy he may come to trust me of course the likely hood of that happened is so low it may as well not exsist" Aizen said smiliing. "Of course Byakuya being able to trace Uryu's power back to the oragin point of the letter is just an added bounus. If I know that fool he will come to my lair and bring me exactly what I need weather he knows it or not." Aizen smiled again "tell me Gin would you like to spend time with URyu" he asked seeing a smile spred across Gin's face.

"Of course but you won't let me play with him the way Yumi did" Gin said. He looked down at where Uryu sat. "Do you think he knows the extent of what he is meaning his powers not the baby thing" his smile widened when Aizen said he doubted it. "Well I can't wait until he figures it out" the man said his hands hidden in his robes eyes narrowed into happy slits.

* * *

Ury stopped writing looking around he could feel he was being watched no doubt by Aizen as well as one of his men. Judging by the way his skin crawled he figured it was Gin. Afer a few moments he began to write again when he was done he folded the letter summoning Aizen's hawk as he had been told to soon the letter was on its way. Uryu smiled softly but his heart sank when he heard a voice from behind him. He slowly turned "what do you want" he asked adjusting his glasses as he looked at Gin

"You know what I want and as much as I want to say I am here to play with you Aizen is no fun. So I am here to once again ask you why you didn't bring your weapon" Gin said smiling but Uryu did not answer. "Well have it your way just be glad you have Aizen's protection from me and the many others who want to use that pretty little body of yours. Also if it was me I would just beat the answer out of you well maybe not beat but I would get it out of you."

As Gin left Aizen gentered the room glareing at his second as he passed him. "He didn't hurt you did he" Aizen expertly sounded like he was truely concerned. He got a blank stare that turned into a glare.

"No he didn't because you ordered him not to I am not as stupid as you seem to think I am I know what you are doing and it wont work." Uryu pushed his glasses up "why am I still even alive" he asked knowing the answer had something to do with what Granz had done to him. "I will never bare you a child" he snapped turning to look out the window he felt Aizen touch his back the touch made his stiffen and want to be sick.

"You say that now but give it time" Aizen said leaving Uryu alone in his room. He smirked this was going to be fun, for him at least. He headed for the pit to have a little chat with Yumi who he had noticed was acting much saner then he had before.

* * *

Byakuya was in his garderns when a strange hawk landed next to him he took the letter frome the creature before letting it fly off. He could faintly feel the strange magic tjat Uryu gave off. MAgic Byakuya wasn't even sure Uryu knew he had it was a weaker feeling form then what was in the pendant when Uryu wore it. Byakuya opened the letter his eyes moved over the letter knowing this was some sort of trick. But he just knew this really was from his beloved tailor.

 _My Beloved King,_

 _I am full of regret at having to send these words to you instead of saying them, and I know already that they come too late to have any real meaning for us. But, I just couldn't live with myself anymore if I didn't tell you, so that at least you could comfort yourself that when you loved me, I loved you in return._

 _I was broken and unable to respond to you for too long. The abuse I suffered at Yumi's hands cost you and me precious time that we could have spent being happy together. Now, our happiness may be gone forever. Gone too is the delicate and beautiful friendship that I had with your cousin, but I gave up the right to that when I fell for the dread illusion I saw…then hurt myself out of agony in a way that was even more painful to Tetsuya and to you. All I can offer you is the assurance that I was very much in love with you and I valued that love to the point that I felt ready to show you. I made you a beautiful gift useing my favorite childhood story as an inseration. For all i know you have it though it is most likely ruinied after what I did to myself. I would have married you. If it was ever possible, I would have wanted to give you a child._

 _But all pathways to that love were burned when I left you and went to Aizen._

 _This is not a thing that you can change, and I don't want you to try. It is not that I want to be here, but because leaving would come at the cost of innocent lives…and given the wicked use to which Aizen's comrade, Gin, has put my already damaged body to, all dreams of sharing our love, of maybe someday being able to have a child with you are gone now._

 _Aizen is full of wickedness and tricks, but he feels he has what he wants now. I will warn you that he is going to try to use me against you. I suspect that his plans involve a child, so please be cautious. Don't waste time worrying about what is already gone. I can cope with the reality I have chosen, knowing that you, Tetsuya and his husband, will all be safe._

 _I ask only one more thing of you. Please, keep the pendant I gave you and my bow safe. Thank you, my king and goodbye._

 _Uryu_

Byakuay read the letter until he knew it by heart then he folded it slipping it into a safe place. The magic he could feel made his heart beat fast.

"Well this has to be a trap."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

 _Byakuya,_

 _What I am about to tell you isn't going to be what you want to hear, but I need to say it. I know that when Aizen first had me come here I was terrified. But now things have changed. I am not saying I flat out love him, because I don't and you wouldn't believe it anyway. While I've gotten to know Aizen and started seeing him diffrently._

 _I still want you to come herer, but not to save me. Not anymore. Now we all just need to sit down and talk. Try to get to the reason he wants you to suffer and the need to destroy you. I still love you with all my heart, but I also care about him. I know this is hard to belive and that you'll probably think this is a trap, but I am asking you to trust me when I say it's not. So please come to Aizen's fortress and we can fix everything._

 _I love you,_

 _Uryu_

Ichigo had been give the letter by one of the castle servents who had also been given the location of the enimy's strong hold. Fearing the letter was rigged to hurt Byakuya. The orange haired man had opened the letter reading it. He rushed to the gardens to find Byakuya. "I see you have one too" the two traded letters. "So which one is the trap"Ichigo asked looking at his king. "Both feel like Uryu's magic so he could have written both of them one to please Aizen and the other with his true feelings" Ichigo had a solem face as he waited for his king to speak.

"I want to beleave the one that came directly to me is real and his true feelings. The other seems forced and rushed but with how much stress Uryu was no doubt under it would feel like that but I just don't know. The note he left when he left to go to Aizen said he loved me and I beleive that. But the letter you got makes no mention of Tetsuya and you know how important there friendship is to him. But Aizen would not know that so I honestly think Aizen either wrote the letter you got himself or fourced Uryu to write it" Byakuya felt sick at the thought of Uryu learning to care for that monster it was just too much. "Ready the horses Ichigo we are going to Aizen" he said but he heard a throat clear. It was Ukitake his most trusted advisor a servent had told him wha he had brought to Ichigo.

"Don't you dare even think of going to Aizen you are too smart to fall for this. I know you miss Uryu but I can not allow you to abandon your duties and people what would happen were you to die" Ukitake said. "This has to be a trap I know you know that fact. I hate to ask this of you or seem like I am ordering you but please use your head instead of your heart" Ukitake could feel his kings anger growing.

* * *

Uryu was exploring again he headed for the pit but heard Aizen's voice talking so he hid listening. He held his breath as he heard Aizen talk about Yumi's failed plan and the fact Aizen's own plan would not fail. Uryu's eyes widened as he heard Aizen go into some detail of his plan for both Uryu and the man he loved.

"It has already been put into motion and none of your tricks will work. I know what you told Uryu about knowing how to stop me. I don't know what you think you know but nothing can stop me now. Byakuya will find what I want him to find at the spot where the letter leads them and there he will willingly give up what I need only then will he see the truth. If all gose well Byakuya will no longer be a threat by nightfall. Not dead that is too easy but part of him will be broken. I will make him suffer" Aizen said.

Uryu took in a sharp breath and slipped away there was a second letter what did it say and what was it leading his love into. He knew Aizen would use his ablities to make Byakuya see what he wanted him to see. He had to get out of here and stop this meeting but at the same time he knew if he did that Grimmjow would be killed. Still he knew what he had to do. He returned to his room the one he was forced to share with Aizen. For the first time he wished he had brought his bow but he hadn't so he would have to do what he needed to do unarmed.

* * *

"That is m call not yours Ukitake. You know i respect and value your advice but I am going to get to the bottem of this" Byakuya left the castle with Ichigo, Renji, amd Grimmjow leaving the rest of the elite to protect the castle and those in it. Soon they came to the refrence point of the letter "there is nothing here" Byakuya said then in the distance he saw something As he drew closer he reilized it was something he had not expected to see it was Uryu limping, bleeding, and bruised. The king lost all thoughts of this being a trap when he saw the state the man he loved in the state he was in. He got off of Arashi who he road and gingerly put his arms around the weak trembling man he loved. He could feel the magic in the broken young man it was weak but it was there without thinking Byakuya put Uryu's pendant around the pale man's neck. Uryu began to laugh the weak magic began to grow stronger and change until it became clear this was one of Aizen's tricks. "No" Byakuya gasped as he was hit with a powerful attack and sent flying. Byakuya was not a stupid man but seeing Uryu like that had made him loose his sences he just wanted Uryu back so badly his judgement had been flawed. Still he smirked as the enimy retreated. Still he had to make it look good "after him do not let him get away" he ordered in a firm tone casueing Grimmjow and Ichigo to give chase leaving Renji to help his king up it was clear he had taken damage and needed a healer. "All Uryu asked of me was to keep 2 things safe and I couldn't even do that" he said as Grimmjow and Ichigo returned. "You lost him" he said the he smirked "did it work" he asked.

Aizen held the pendant growling as he crushed the fake glass pendant in his hand. "He is not as stupid as I thought" Aizen said he had thought the very sight of Uryu would shatter Byakuya's conviction but he hadn't. He wanted to not beleave this had not worked but it was Byakuya so of course it hadn't. Suddenly he felt a pressence he had not felt since the day of the wedding in the other kingdom as a shadowy figure stepped forward. "Well you've been gone a long time what did you find" Aizen said not feeling Uryu hidden near by.

"There is a weakness in your plan you must not ever let another man sleep with Uryu the magic requires you to be the only one to touch him for a certin ammount of time. The baby must be yours however a baby born of Uryu and the man he atully loves would be powerful enough to destroy your plan. However if you can get him to love you your plan would be unstopable. You must not let him escape or even find out about this fact."

* * *

Uryu let out a soft gasp slipping away this was it he could feel it this was how he could be free. But how would he get this information to Byakuya and how would he convince him this was not just another trick. Uryu knew if he were to escape and go to the castle he would no doubt be thrown in the dungon them thinking he was an imposter. As much as he hated it he would have to do something he swore he would never do. He would have to seek help from the last person on earth he wanted to see let alone relly on for help. He headed for the pit.

"You told me before you knew how to stop Aizen. Tell me you weren't lieing Yumichika."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Tetsuya knew it was time when he woke up one night with a strange pressure filling hsi body. Only after he was fully awake did he reilize that his beast was not in bed with him. "if he misses this he is a dead man" Tetsuya muttered calling for his attendant. He asked the young man to fetch the healer and to then find his husband. Byakuya had found a healer that had delt with some one like Tetsuya meaning she had helped a male bring a baby into the world before. He put his hand on his belly "wait just a little longer little one Daddy will be here with us soon" he said to his little wonder. Byakuya and Grimmjow had warned Tetsuya of the threat to his life but honestly he felt stronger ten ever. So he was sure that the pink haired scientist had been lieing After all the one giving birth die would defeat the purpose of the chemical and Granz would never disobye Aizen not on purpose anyway.

"Lord Tetsuya you must lie still" one of the young women helping the healer said as she put a cold cloth on Tetsuya's forhead trying to make him as comfortable as possible until his husband came. "I am sure he will be here soon" the young girl said smiling at Tetsuya as the healer prepared for the baby.

The healer laughed when when Tetsuya threatened to never forgive Grimmjow if he missed the birth of their baby. "Of course you will most fathers stay in the hall until the baby is born" she said in a soft calming voice. She knew Tetsuya was just stressed from what the nobles had pulled. Just a few days before they had insisted on a traditional cerimony of marrige for the expecting couple though they had already been married for months according to the kings decree. But the nobles had insisted ignoreing the fact the king was prepareing for war against Aizen.

The noble were also pushing Byakuya to take a partner be it male or female insisting Uryu was to be treated as though he was dead and gone. Noting that he had gone to Aizen willingly and therefor a traitor. The king had put a stop to that right then and there. Tetsuya laughed when he was told this by his by his personal attendant who Grimmjow liked to torture and scare to death. But now was not the time to think of the nobles and there stupidity. He was focused on the magical event that would soon happen.

* * *

Tetsuya's attendant was busy looking for Grimmjow when he came upon the king. He bowed low asking if he had seen the beast man. "It is time your magesty and Lord Tetsuya wants his husband. Though the healer said it would be better if he came after the fact."

Byakuya smiled at the young man "he is training with Ichigo and Renji I'm pretty sure they are in the training court yard. Byakuya smiled agreeing with the healer silently. Slowly he made his way to the hall way where his cousin's chamebers were. He was a little worried about the threat of harm the chemical possed but so far even sped up the healer said the pregnancy ad gone watched the attendant run off to find Grimmjow. He calmly waited in the hall hearing his cousin cry out for his husband. He could not help but smile when everything went silent for a moment before the cry of a baby broke that silence. "Well he is a dead man" Byakuya said to the empty hallway.

* * *

Grimmjow charged Ichigo attacking him with all he had but the attack was pulled back just in time as Tetsuya's attendant came running between the two men. "Oh SHIT" Grimmjow roared putting his weapon away and ran towards where his mate was. By the time he got there he was slightly out of breath. "Hana" he said panting a little in the doorway of there room. The sight that met him made his smile his wide crazed smile.

Tetsuya was proped up in there bed in his arms was a small bundel of soft white blankets that wiggled a little. Small coos and crys came from the blankets. Tetsuya locked eyes with Grimmjow "you're late my beast" he said. Then he rolled his eyes and smilled unable to stay angry "well come meet your son" Tetsuya said as Grimmjow rushed over sitting on the edge of the bed taking the wiggling bundle. Tetsuya's heart melted at the sight he could not stay mad at his beast after that sight. So he just smiled.

A throat cleared from the doorway "so what are you going to call him" Byakuya asked as he watched Grimmjow pulled the blankets down so he could really see his son. Byakuya smiled the baby had a little bit of hair the same collar as his father but he had Tetsuya's eyes. "You got lucky he looks more like your Hana" he said having fun teasing Grimmjow it was destracting for him which with what was going on was something he needed.

Tetsuya was a little tired but he smiled "stop teasing Byakuya-sama" he said as Tetsuya took the baby back. "HE will be called Katsu it means victory becasue that is what he is and he is just the first of many we will have." Tetsuya said getting a nod from his beast. At that moment Tetsuya closed his eyes the healer took the baby laying him in the near by cradle after making sure he was healthy. Then she shooed the king out of the room and did not let REnji and Ichigo into the room since they were just arriving when the king was being told to go so they would have to wait to see the baby. Only Grimmjow was allowed to stay.

* * *

In the hallway Ichigo put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder "we will get him back. Soon you will be holding your own baby" the orange haired young man said. Suddenly he was cut of by Grimmjow's voice practicly screaming Tetsuya's name. They heard the baby start to cry. The beast man was pushed intot he hall and Ichigo was told to keep him there. It took a lot of effort but Ichigo did as he had been told not understanding what was going on. No one knew what was going on. "Griimjow" Ichigo questioned as the king looked worried staring at the door that had been closed in there faces.

"I don't know we were talking about Katsu and Tetsuya started shaking. I touched his hand and he was so cold" Grimmjow slamed his fist into a wall cracking it. There was no sound from the room but suddenly the baby started to cry again and the door was opened. "Hana" Grimmjow said as they all rushed in he sat on the edge of the bed taking the cold hand of his mate in his big paw touching his cheek with the other. "You scared the hell out of me" he said. "I can't loose you or Katsu" he said leaning in to kiss his mate. Then he pulled back looking to the healer. "Is he ok are they both ok" he asked the healer.

The kind woman smiled "he is fine it is common to be drained after a babby comes. The tremors are just from being tired after bringing your son coming into the world." The healer smiled again resting the baby in his father's arms.

* * *

Aizen smiled dissmising the boy that had brought him some good news showing he had a spy in the castle.

"So the chemical worked the baby is here. Now I just have to tell Uryu. He will be so happy for his freind."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

* * *

That night while the castle slept a young servent snuck towards the front gates. In his arms rested a small bundle he moved silently avoiding detction. When he was outside the gates he tooka moment to check his budle. Inside a sleeping Katsu had not made a sound on his trip away from his sleeping parents something the servent was glad for. "Forgive me" the servent whispered as he handed the baby to a shadowy figure who gentaly cradled the baby as he calmly ran the servent threw leaving one of Katsu's blanket behind to drive the point home. The shadowy figure left the body where it fell outside the castle gates so it would be found rather quickly. With that the figured slipped away the baby still sleeping soundly in his arms.

* * *

Tetsuya woke in the middle of the night thinking he heard KAtsu crying. But when he got to the cradle his gental hushing turned into a scream that had Grimmjow up and out of bed in an instant. In fact it had woken most of the castle.

By the time Byakuya got to his cousin's room Ichigo and Renji were both trying to hold Grimmjow back from killing someone. "What happened" the king asked he had been in his office working on a plan to get Uryu back. One look at Tetsuya told him all he needed to know. "SEARCH EVERYWHERE I WANT THE BABY FOUND NOW" he ordered the gaurds and everyone around them. Suddenly Ikkaku came running to report a servent had been found with one of the baby's blankets in his grasp.

"This has to be Aizen" Tetsuya was trying not to loose his mind completely. Someone had taken his baby and he wanted him back. "I need him back Byakuya-Sama" he said his voice breaking. He was wrapping in Grimmjow's arms who had calmed enough to know his mate needed him. "Beast" Tetsuya choked out as his beast kissed his temple.

"We will get him back Hana" Grimmjow said forcing his mate to lay down in the bed. "You are still week so please leave this to me and the others" the beast man growled in a tone that calmed his mate down enough for him to Locked eyes with the king soon the the two men were in the war room. "You have or rather had at least one spy now Aizen has my son any idea how to get him back" Grimmjow knew very well how they could get Aizen's location but he wasn't sure it would work. "The boy has to know where Aizen is he will tell us. I warned him what will happen if anything happened to my mate or my child and I would call this something happening" he snarled.

"Akira you mean you may be right he may know but I will be the one to ask him. We can not have you killing him" Byakuya had hoped to leave the boy out of this since he had already been threw so much at the hands of Aizen but now he knew they had no choice. "Do not make m lock you in a cell" he warned Grimmjow as he left the war room making his way down to the dungon. "If you know where your father is now would be the time to tell me" Byakuya said calmly staring at the boy. Unless you want a visit from Grimmjow and I should warn you that your father has taken his son so he is not very happy right now" the king said.

* * *

"Lord Aizen" came the voice of the shadowy figure that seemed to serve hima nd always be around when needed as Ketsu was placed in Aizen's arms. The figure quickly left as Uryu was lead into the meeting hall. Aizen laughed as Uryu's widened at the sight of the baby.

"You assume correctly Uryu this is Tetsuya's baby he is called Katsu. Katsu meet Uryu. Uryu meet KAtsu." Aizen let Uryu take the baby. He could only laugh as Uryu took off running pressing the baby against his chest. When he was asked if Uryu should be chased and brought back Aizen grinned. "No let him go at this point Byakuya will accuse him of beign just another one of my tricks. Oh and don't kill Grimmjow just yet we may have use for him eventually. Just have Uryu watched and helped back here to his home when he reilizes that is what itis and that he needs to come back."

* * *

Uryu kept running he was barefoot so his feet were getting bruised and cut but he didn't care all that mattered was the baby's safety. He kept thinking of what Yumi had told him it would really help Byakuya when the time came. After what seemed like days of running Uryu made it to the edge of the castle town. Suddenly he felt a sword press against his throat and the baby was ripped from his arm. Katsu began to cry as Uryu was put in chains and drug to the castle where he was thrown to the ground at the kings feet. Uryu had not said a word he knew what they would all think. This was confirmed when the king ordered his thrown into a dungon cell without even asking who he was.

* * *

"Hana get back in bed look who I have" Grimmjow put Katsu into Tetsuya's arms watching his mate visibly perk up it had been almost a week since the baby had been taken but you would have thought he was gone months. Tetsuya had wilted but now he was happy again holding his baby close. Grimmjow growled "someone who looks like Uryu brought threw him in the dungon. Don't give me that look this is clearly one of Aizen's tricks. I would be dead if it were really Uryu also he took the time to take KAtsu. Then he just let Uryu bring him back how stupid dose he think we are" he finished. He was stunned when Tetsuya handed him the baby.

"Well appaerntly you're are just as stupid as he is" Tetsuya needed to beleave that it was Uryu who had brought his baby back to him. The saphire eyed man took slow steps making his way to his cousin's office where he knew he would be. "Are you not going to even try to find out if it is Uryu" Tetsuya asked his cousin. "Byakuya-Sama I...I beleave it is Uryu" he said getting a glare from the king.

"And just how do I do that" Byakuya asked he felt tired to say the least. He wanted it to be Uryu he needed it to be Uryu but why would Aizen let him go now. Byakuya was fighting the urge to run to who he wanted to beleave was the man he loved. But he had to think of his kingdom if this was a trick it could bput everyone in danger. They all knew what Aizen was after. He could not let him get it. Byakuya couldn't he but stare as his cousin spoke.

"With all due respect Byakuya-Sama you are being foolish. There is a simple way to find out if it is really Uryu and it is around your neck."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Byakuya was quiet thinking about what his cousin was saying. He knew if the pendant turned back to its jewle like state in was Uryu. But he also knew tat if it was another trick and the man that looked l ike his love were to escape Aizen would have what he was looking for. "I don't know if that is a good idea" Byakuya started it hurt his heart which was all for the idea but his head was calmly make a plan.

"Byakuya-Sama I respect that you are being careful and don't want to get your hopes up but he brought my baby basck to me" Tesuya was making sence. "You have not been the same since he was taken from you. Both time and yes he was taken from you both time. First he was kidnapped then he was forced to go to Aizen useing my beast as bait knowing his feelings would get te better of him." Tesuya smiled sadly wanting his cousin to be happy. The king and Uryu both deserved to be happy but there lives together kept getting put on hold. "Also if you don't go to him he may return to Aizen we still don't know which letter is real and which was Aizen trying to trick you" Tetsuya was as stoned faced and Byakuya normally was.

Byakuya looked at Tetsuya "you're right I should give him a chance but you as my head of security should have a group to make sure he dosen't escape if it is a trap. Or maybe we should just let him return to Aizen. We have got to put an end to the threat he posses. I could make him think I don't beleave he is Uryu that would drive him back to Aizen. But the Uryu would never trust me again." Byakuya was more thinking o ut loud then actully talking to his cousin.

Tetsuya had no idea what to say at first "are you reallywilling to sacrifice the man you love Byakuya-Sama. It is not in your nature to share or give in to threats. Start with finding out if it truly is Uryu the you can decied what to do" Tetsuya said as he sat across from his cousin. He knew is it was Uryu, Byakuya would never be able to send him back to Aizen.

* * *

In a small cell in the dungon Uryu sat against the wall next to a cot his knees tucked against his chest. His head rest on those knees. He was tucked into a corner of the cell. This was making memories of the cell Yumi had kept him in return to his mind. Uryu was very close to a nervous break down. The man he loved had thrown him in to a tiny cell. Every time a sound came at the door another panic attack came. When Yumi had him Uryu was beaten he wondered if that was his fate now. He was remebering things he did not want to remember but they were part of his past and needed to be delt with. But for now he just had to endure whatever fate waited for him but he would never blame anything that happened on Byakuya he was a prisoner and needed to expect to be treated as such.

* * *

Grimmjow was holding Katsu rocking the baby to sleep for such a scary man he was amazingly good with him. "I won't ever let you out of my sight again" he told the sleeping baby nuzzling him before setting him in his cradle. He stretched the muscles in his body flexing as he did so. "What are you staring at" he growled feeling eyes one him. Before Tetsuya, Grimmjow would have killed soemone for staring at him like that or throw them down raving there bodies and breaking there minds. Before his mate he had been a feral monster but now. Well now he had something to live for.

"Forgive me Grimmjow Sir I was just wondering why a wild specimen like yourself would let yourself be tied down with a partner and child" the young servents words were cut off as he was pinned against the wall by the neck. He stared at the beast man with scared eyes suddenly he was dropped as Grimmjow's name was called by his mate.

"Hana" Grimmjow gasped glareing at the servent who had made him look bad on purpose he was sure. "She" Grimmjow started kicking himself mentally not sure how to explain himself to his mate. But he soon reilizd he didn't need to explain Tetsuya had seen ans heard everything since he had been standing in the doorway watching. He had seen the lustfull look in servents eyes he moved to the side letting the servent run past to go lick her wounds.

"I know Grimmjow don't worry she was trying to seduce you but I know where my beast's heart lies" Tetsuya called for his personal attendant. "Please watch over KAtsu for us I am trusting you with my son" the saphire eyed man said as he took his sowrd from its place leaning aginst the wall. "We need to go to the dungon Byakuya-Sama will need us if Uryu is a trap or trick" Tetsuya took Grimmjow's hand pulling him into a passion killed kiss. Soon the 2 stood outside 'Uryu's' cell with Byakuya, Ichigo, and Renji. The rest of the elite gaurded all exsits to the dungon. They could all feel Uryu's strange magic but none of them were sure if it was the boy or something else.

* * *

Byakuya took a deep breath placing his hand against the locked door of the small cell that held 'Uryu'. He pushed the door open after unlocking it to reveal the mostly dark room. It tooka few moments for his for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He saw 'Uryu' in te corner of the cell and had to stop himself ffrom running to his side. "I will ask you this only one time" Byakuya took a breath. "Are you Uryu Ishida."

Uryu said nothing he was hurt that Byakuya couldn't tell but he understood. He had shown up with Katsu when they all knew Aizen had both of them. "Would it matter if I said yes" he said cringing as Byakuya took a step forward hand on his sword. But no attack came instead Uryu was stunned as Byakuya took the pendant from around his own neck and put it around uryu's.

Byakuya held his breath as he stared at the pendant which flashed and soon looked like a jem made of sevrel shades of blue the feeling or Uryu's strange magic filled the area around them. Byakuya stared as he whispered a single word.

"Uryu."


	21. Chapter 21

Chaapter 21

* * *

The next thing Uryu knew Byakuya was kissing him deeply. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. Without thinking Uryu wrapped his arms around the man he loved forgetting they were in a dungon cell. All thoughts of returing to Aizen to keep Grimmjow safe were gone. All he could to was hold onto Byakuya as they kissed.

Byakuya deepened the kiss he smiled into Uryu's lips as the 2 devoured each other. They seemed to have forgotten they had an audience. Byakuya took Uryu's face in his hands as the two kissed more. The king felt his heart sore with every kiss, every movement, and every moment he was toucjing Uryu. The 2 had not shared a proper kiss since before Yumi had taken him. In fact Byakuya could not remember if they had even kissed before Yumi had Uryu taken. So now they were making up for lost time.

* * *

Tetsuya smiled not wanting to interrupt he backed out of the cell holding out his arm to push Grimmjow out as well. "Byakuya-Sama perhaps you should take Uryu to your chambers Tetsuya said gentally as he stood just outside the cell in the hall, He smiled knowing what his cousin was thinking but knowing a dungon cell might not be the best place for thier happy reuion. He had everyone leave the king and his love to there own devices. "Let's go back to our chambers" Tetsuya said to Grimmjow who grinned wildly.

* * *

The rest of the elite seeing they were not needed after all went about patroling and taking care of what little they could without the king or head of security. Both of whom would be busy for the forseeable future. Ichigo left going into the castle town he had some questions for the man who had found Uryu and the baby. He left Renji to tend to Arasi knowing the horse liked to give he red head a hard time, Renji also promised he would keep an eye out for danger.

* * *

Byakuya had barely heard his cousin he was so entranced with kissing Uryu. But when they pulled away to breatj the words sank inhe took Uryu by the hand leading him threw the castle halls. Not to his chambers but to the king's private baths. He began to slowly undress Uryu who was a little too skinny from not eating while in Aizen's grasp. But all that would change now that Uryu was home. "I missed you" the king whispered as he kissed Uryu's bared shoulder letting his hands roam the young man's body. The most gental touches became bolder Byakuya being behind Uryu let his hands roam more loving how the young man blushed. That blush seemed to spread over his entire body.

Uryu looked to the side loving the felling Byakuya's hands on his skin he turned in the king's arms so he could kiss him his body now faceing Byakuya. This was the first time they would truly betogether like this. Before Uryu had been taken by Yumi all that had happened was Uryu's exploration of his own body to iamges of Byakuya falshing threw his mind. Then the year after Yumi's plans had been stopped not remebering Byakuya or there relationship made things hard. But now nothiing was stoping them "Byakuya" Uryu whispered pushing the kings own cloths down off his body. Uryu took a breath the king was beautiful. Uryu often felt like he was not beautiful but when he was with when he was with Byakuya he felt diffently. Now however the fact Byakuya was touching him made him feel like the most beautiful person in the world.

The 2 kissed as their hands explored eachother's bodies. "Uryu are you sure you want this" Byakuya whispered into the younger man's ear. When he got a nod Byakuya's hands began to explore more intimate areas. The older man went slowly knowing Uryu needed to go slow with what had happened to him in the past. Byakuya kissed his way down Uryu's body after laying him down the edge of the oppulant bathing pool. The king took his soon to be lover into his mouth drawing out the attention he gave the hard shaft. He heard Uryu gasp in pure bliss.

Uryu blushed a hand going to his mouth where he bit his finger to keep himself quiet. But Byakuya pulled his hand away telling Uryu he wanted to hear him. Uryu let out another gasp he knew he should warn his lover that he had the chemical inside him that had sped up Tetsuya's pregnancy. But the words wouldn't come all that came were pleasured sounds. "Byakuya" he finally managed bit no other words would come. He saw stars as his body shuddered as he climaxed down Byakuya's thraot.

"We are not done" Byakuya said smiling as he stood running a hand down Uryu's body. The king reached for a bottle of bath oils he wanted to make this as wonderfull as he could for Uryu. This was an act of love and he wanted the younger man to know that. "I would never hurt you" Byakuya whispered as he began to prepare Uryu's bod for what they were about to do. This was a dream come true for both of them.

* * *

Aizen stood near the window that Uryu had spent most of of the time he was with him near. The shadowy figure that always seemed to be near wehn needed stood in the door way. "Are you sure you're not being a fool if they make love your plan could be no it will be destroyed" the figure said frowning when Aizen did not seem concerned in the least.

"Oh I don't think so I always have a plan" Aizen had a smile on his face that was unnerving. Letting Ury go was just another part of his plan. He smiled that crule smile of his. "I have big plans for Uryu and his baby no matter who it belong to. There is more then one was to suceed in my plan." He said having an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

Tetsuya blinked he and Grimmjow were back in the chambers and Grimmjow had dropped a bomb after Tetsuya's attendant was dissmissed. "What did you just say" he questioned his beast who grinned wildly.

"Let's have another baby."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Ichigo was in the castle town he took a breath and knocked on the door of a house. He knew this place well. When the door was open he waisted no time. "Tell me about finding Uryu and the baby" he said getting a look.

"Hello to you too Ichigo" came a soft voice as a man stepped tot he side letting the orange haired youth in to the home. "There is nothing to tell I saw Uryu holding a baby. My gut told me it was one of Aizen's tricks so I used my status to barrow some shackles from the m etal smithe the rest you know. I brought the imposter to the king" the man stopped. "Wait are you telling me it really was Uryu" he said not beleaving his ears.

"Yes it was really Uryu I couldn't help but notice a bruise around Uryu's neck. That wasn't from you was it" Ichigo relaxed at the shake of the head. "That is what I thought" Ichigo said as he left the home. Still something didn't feel right. He knew there was more tot his so he hid watching. When the man left a few moments later Ichigo fallowed silently.

* * *

In the king's private bath Uryu was panting Byakuya had been pleasureing him for what seemed like days but in reality he was sure was only hours. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Byakuya I need you" he gasped as he felt the king remove his fingers and replace them with something much bigger. Uryu broke into a sweat as he was filled. Byakuya lifted up Uryu's body so both men were upright. Uryu was in the kings lap as the king drove up into Uryu's willing body. Uryu gasped as his neck was kissed Byakuya drug his tounge to Uryu's ear. Soon the 2 were kissing again.

Byakuya felt so close his arms held his lover against him as the two rocked together. Both were moaning and panting those low sounds turned to carnal sounds of pleasure as they both grew closer to release. Byakuya slid a pale hand to Uryu's neglected shaft and was soon stroking it in rythum to his thrusts. "God Uryu" Byakuya moaned he felt them both drawing close. There climaxes hit at the same time and there crys practicly shook the walls. Thankfully everyone knew not to interrupt.

* * *

Ukitake sat in his office he was happy the king had the one he loved back but things were not that simple. The elders saw Uryu as a traitor. This could prove to make things difficult for the 2 lovers. Still he knew how it would turn out in the end. Suddenly a servent came in with a letter that made Ukitake frown he stood not wanting to interrup the lovers but Byakuya needed to know about this.

* * *

"This had better be important" Byaukuya was covered by a silk sheet Uryu next to him in what was now their bed. Both men frowned as the king was handed a letter. Byakuya read the parchment silently his frown deepened into a scowl. Uryu asked what was wrong. "The elder nobles apparently somehow already know you have returned. They wish me to lable you a spy and traitor. In short they wish me to order your immediate exacution" Byakuya was livid. "Well it won't be the first time I don't listen. Ukitake announce my engagment to Uryu the wedding must be as soon as possible. That is of course if you will marry me Uryu. This is not how I wanted to ask but rule with me my love  
he asked the stunned youth.

Uryu had been afraid of what the king would do. But he had not expected a proposal. He was still for what seemed like a long time looking at Byakuya who stared back at him as if he was searching for something in Uryu's eyes. "Yes" he finally said gasping as he was kissed. His lings burned for air by the time the kiss that had resulted from his answer ended. Uryu watched the smiling advisor take his leave to plan the ceramony and celebration. After they were left alone Uryu turned to Byakuya. "There is something I have to tell you. I have a chemical in me it is ment to speed up pregnancy as it did with Tetsuya. But it also has another function" Uryu paused. He felt Byakuya take his hand so he took a deep breath annd continued. "It also garentees I will concive the first time I have sex once the chemical is in me. You are my first willing partner and first since the chemical was injected into me" Uryu took a breath he was scared. But he relaxed when Byakuya laughed and hugged him taking his hands.

"I knew about part of the chemical but not the second part still I will never regret making love to you. Only time will tell if the chemical was a full sucsess but know this no matter what no one but m e will ever touch you againunless you want them too but I hope you won't want anyone but me to touch you. You are my life Uryu Ishida being away from you was killing me"" Byakuya said kissing Uryu's fingers closeing his eyes.

"You are the only one I ever want to touch me" Uryu gasped as Byakuya kissed him again. SOon the two were a tangle of limbs and passion Uryu's back pressed into the bed as Byakuya drove into him once again. "I love you" Uryu gasped the pleasure caused him to dig his nales into Byakuya's pale back leaving red claw marks.

* * *

"What's wrong" Renji asked Ukitake who was walking past him. Renji read the letter he was handed by the advisor. He listened to Ukitake tell him Byakuya was going to marry Uryu and that the elder nobles would try to stop it. "Well we can't have that" Renji said grinning at the white haired man.

* * *

Tetsuya panted as he turned towards his beast touching his cheek gentally as he began to speak.

""If we keep this up we are going to have a ton of kids."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Would it be so bad to have a ton of kids. I already told you I want more" Grimmjow said placing his own big paw over Tetsuya's slender smaller hand. "Besides Katsu needs a sibling" he said grinning like a fool. "Now let me have my wicked way with you" he purred laughing as Tetsuya hit him with a pillow.

"Baka" was all Tetsuya said as he rolled his eyes at his beast. HE quickly checked the baby gasping as he was pulled back down onto the bed. He was trying to talk but Grimmjow's tounge cut off his words so he just let out a moan as his body was explored. By this point in there time together Grimmjow knew every inch of his Hana's body.

Grimmjow kissed his Hana's jaw line and down his neck. His hands ran down Tetsuya's naked body he went back to his lips kissing him deeply.

* * *

Byakuya carefully slipped out from under Uryu who was in a state of deep sleep. The king knew his much younger lover was going to be sore when he woke. He kissed Uryu's forhead smiling as Uryu mumbled that he love Byakuya in his sleep. Byakuya stood and was dressed by a silent attendant in a kimono it was one of the ones Uryu had made when he had first come to work for the king back when he was a Lord. He smiled stopping in the doorway to look at his sleeping love. Uryu was absolutly beautiful all of the time but he was stunning asleep so peaceful and sereen.

* * *

Byakuya heard someone come up behind him he turned to see it was Renji. "Taichou" again Renji used this specail name the no one really understood but him. Renji tried not to think about how attractive Byakuya looked in the cloths Uryu had made for him. However since they were both taken finding his atractive was never going to result in anything. Not that he wanted it to since he was deeply in love with Ichigo. Still he could not deny the king's beauty. "Ukitake showed me the letter and told me about your engagement to Uryu congrats. I am so happy for you two but what are you going to do about the elder nobles. Also how on earth did you tear yourself from the beauty in your bed. I thought not that you have him back it would take a world ending event to get you away from him"

Byakuya looked angry when the elder nobles were mentioned "they do not rule this kingdom or house Kuchiki so it is not up to them. I would destroy anything nessisary to be with Uryu so anyone who geys in the way of that be it Yumi, the elder noble , or Aizen will pay dearly. Try to hurt him and they will suffer not just pay. That is the level we are at now with Aizen he needs to be stopped whether that be threw being killed or captured this has got to end" Byakuya saw the door to his chambers open. "Uryu is anything wrong" he asked smiling softly.

"Sorry when I woke up and you were gone I got worried our night had been a dream or another trick. I do not know what to beleave anymore but I beleave in you" Uryu touched his pendant which was still in its true form. Uryu smiled seeing Renji who looked guilty for desterbing them behind the king. "Don't feel bad either of you I knoe you have important things to do as a king and his trusted guard. I guess I just got scared" Uryu said as he stepped into the hall wearing his work cloths simple brown pants and a white work shirt it was what made him comfortable and showed he was about to get to work. "I need to return to my workshop" he said he needed to start work on something very specail. His and Byakuya's wedding cloths would not make themselves. "I have not been able to to work since before I attempted to take my own life since I went to Aizen soon after I woke up from my coma" Uryu had a sad smile on his face. "I will never forgive myself for thinking you or Tetsuya would betray your loved ones like that" Uryu blushed as the king took his king pulling him forward into a tender kiss.

"Don't think about it that is over and in the past" Byakuya was a breath away from Uryu. "You go to your workshop. I will have your belonging moved from your chamber to mine no to ours if that is ok with you" he smiled when he got a nod. "I have a few things to take care of I will come to you when those things are done."

Uryu smiled "I'll need to take a set of mesurements for your wedding cloths" he said. "Renji can I ask a favor of you" he asked as Byakuya walked away telling the red head to find him when Uryu was done with him. "Sorry Uryu said "can you bring this to Tetsuya" he paused. "don't worry this is a good note I know my record with notes in not exactly good. Renji nodded taking the note from the smiling Uryu. When Renji was out of sight Uryu headed for his workshop. When he got there he looked in his full mirror noticing for the first time just how skinny he had gotten.

* * *

In thier room Grimmjow growled as there was a knock on the door. He got up slipping on some bottoms and pulling open the door. "This had better be good Abari" he growled at the red head. He took the note help out to him seeing Tetsuya's name on it. "Hey Hana note for you" he called getting hushed since the baby was sleeping.

Renji snickered "so it's true kitty has been declawed" he gasped out as he was pinned to the wall by his thraot. "Oh don't be dramatic" he said seeing Tetsuya coming up behind him. Soon Renji was released he rubbed his thraot "oh and by the way Grimmjow you need to get your ass on patrol. Ichigo still ins't back so you're up" Renji left before he could get attacked again he knew Tetsuya would get his beast going. As he was leaveing he heard Tetsuya speacking to Grimmjow.

"Don't kill REnji my love go on patrol we will be fine. We need to go see Uryu anyway. Do not worry I will not let KAtsu out of my sight."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Ichigo had been fallowing the man he had spoken with for what seemed like days. It had been one at least but he was focused on his duty. He had not been surprised when the man went to the elder nobles who had gathered for one of there meetings no doubt about Uryu or even Tetsuya and Grimmjow. After finding no way into the meeting he chose to return to the castle. He still didn't know why Uryu had a bruise around his neck. When he got to the castle he went to Byakuya's office. "You were right the man that found Uryu and the baby went straight to the elder nobles. He claimed to not know about the bruise around Uryu's neck so that could have been Aizen or one of his men" Ichigo reported to the king what he had found.

* * *

Tetsuya got to Uryu's workshop and knew something was off the door stood open. When he went inside he found 3 men that had Uryu in chains. "Who are you and why is he in chains explain yourselves now" Tetsuya said. But intead of an answer he felt something strike him hard on the back of his head. Everything went black and when he woke he was in a cell along with Uryu.

"Are you ok Tetsuya" Uryu asked he knew a little of Tetsuya's past so he knew he would have a hard time being in a cell. He saw panic in the other man's eyes. "Try to stay calm we are in a cell in the elder nobles meeting hall. I have been charged with being a spy, plotting to kill the king, and treason" Uryu said his voice broke halfway threw what he said. "You are calateral damage I think unless they have a reason to charge you as well" Uryu said. He was trying to be calm but inside he was falling apart and very angry at the same time over being accused of such things.

"Only the king can charge you with such things and he would never do so. They have gone off on there own if anyone is guilty of treason it is them." Tetsuya was trying his best to remain calm but the cell truly scared him due to his past. He shook with fear as the bars of the cell were hit as a gaurd aproached. "Let us go you have no right to keep us here" Tetsuya said.

"I am not allowed to release you but you know that already. The 2 of you are prisoners now be silent or I will gag you and chain you to the wall" the gaurd growled. "Wait I know you you're that little half breed that idiot of a king freed" the gaurd said stepping towards the cell. "I remember you" he purred when he came into the light and Tetsuya reacted with what could only be called terror he laughed. "I thought so now be a good boy or we can have a repeat of the last time we met."

Tetsuya shrank back but Uryu was defaient. "You won't touch him" Uryu said as he took a step forward. He tried not to flinch when the bars were struck again. He went back to comforting Tetsuya who he knew was upset. "It's going to be ok Byakuya won't let us be hurt" Uryu said suddenly his eyes went wide his hand flew to his neck he relaxed feeling the pendant looking down he knew it was the real one since it was in its cyrstalin form. "No" he said stepping back when he was told to hand over the pendant. The gaurd reached threw the bars snatching it off Uryu's neck. But when he saw it was just a dull gray stone he threw it back at the prisoner not reiliasing it had to be on Uryu for it to be blue like it was when he put it back around his neck. "It knows who is ment to have it" Uryu's said.

"What trick is this" came an elderly voice from the doorway to the dungon. "So your the last Ishida I have been trying to get my hands on you and that pendant since you were a baby since it will only work for you" the man said. "You still don't know what it dose from the look on your face" he said. "Aizen will pay well for the two of you and that pendant" he said.

A thraot cleared behind him Another older man came in the room. "Soske Aizen is not getting his hands on this one" he pointed at Uryu "but he can have the little half breed" the second older man said as the cell was opened he walked up tp Uryu placing a hand on his cheek beofre back handing him to the ground kicking him in the ribs. "This one will not be allowed to the man he works for he will be put to death for his crimes" the man said.

Uryu stood he didn't know whether to cry, yell, or scream so he did all three attacking the man that had touched him. But he was still weak from not eating and loosing so much weight while he was with Aizen. He wished he had his bow but he didn't so he did all he could to cause damage. But he was simply pushed away and back onto the ground he felt Tetsuya protecting him from the men. Tetsuya was amazing he was at full power right after having a baby and then almost dieing. Uryu had been told all about what had happened thanks to the chemical. "I'm alright Tetsuya they can't put me to death without a trial of the king. They are bluffing" Uryu said but he wasn't sure of his words. The 3 men left laughing as they did. "Why do things like this keep happening" he said sitting next to Tetsuya pulling his knees up to his chest.

* * *

Byakuya had finished his work so he headed for Uryu's workshop. When he didn't find him there he went to the room they shared. Then the gardens he even checked the baths. All the while his panic was riseing. Seeing Grimmjow he asked if the beast of a man had seen Uryu. As the beast man spoke in a growl he frowned feeling something was wrong.

"My Hana went to his workshop to see your Uryu if they weren't there I don't know where they would be. You don't think someone took them do you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Ichigo had seen Byakuya looking for something but he was busy with his own daily tasks so he left the king to his own devices. No one in the castle knew what was happening including Ichigo who was currently talking with 2 of the palace gaurd who weren't part of the ellite. "The two of you are going to help me" Ichigo said as the 3 walked off oblivious to Uryu's and Tetsuya's current ordeal.

* * *

Aizen sat in the meeting room in his fortress he had gathered his top members but a few seats were empty. One of those seats had belonged to Grimmjow. He had not chosen a replacemennt as of yet. He wasn't in a rush to do so either. Sudden;y the shadowy figure was in his ear. "Well now we can't have that" Aizen said looking thoughtful. "We are down a few people at the moment. Byakuya has 2 in his dungons including my for lack of better term son." Aizen waved his hand dissmissing the shadow whom he had given new orders to. He did this so quietly none of the others could hear. "Then there is Grimmjow we will have to remind him what leaving my service dose to a person's well being. He is however not to be killed. Yes Uryu ran away but the poor boy is confused he will return soom enough. In fact with the situation he is in right now according to my intel he would welcome being here with me" Aizen had a smile in his voice,

"Why are you so fixated on this boy" came a female voice from one of Aizen's higher positioned fallowers. They all wanted to ask the question but only she was bold enough to do so. "I mean you want to destroy Byakuya I get that but why Uryu there are other ways to get to the king. Much less complicated ways at that" she continued not silence by the look Aizen gave her.

"If you have a problem with my plans leave" Aizen said drumming his fingers against his jaw where they were resting as he leaned on one arm looking a little bored. "My focus on Uryu is not important for any of you to know the details about. Now you all have your orders so get to fallowing them" with those words it was clear the meeting was over. No more questions would be asked or answered thais or any other day.

Only one stayed after the others had left and that one was Gin Ichimaru. "Do I get to play with him after he gets back or should I say returns home" the man said a smile on his face. "I had another little chat with Yumichika. He honestly dosen't know what Uryu's pendant dose. He hadn't even really paid attention to it. TO be perfectly honest I don't think he even knew there was anything specail about it" Gin continued. Gin didn't even know if Aizen knew everything about the pendant but he wasn't about to say anything.

Aizen only smiled saying nothing. He had information that he planned to keep all to himself even from Gin. After a while he stood "you will not get to play with him in the way you want. Hopefully by the time he returns he will be a little diffrent. If all gose as planed he will be carrying the last piece of the puzzle inside him" it was true a child born of the king and his little pet could destroy his plan. If however he got to Uryu soon enough to add his power to the baby growing inside the young man he would have what he needed. It would be even better then if he had impregnanted Uryu himself but this would still work. In fact with what he had learned it would be even better now he just had to wait.

* * *

"Never" Uryu said head raised in defience. He was being questioned again he didn't know what they wanted to hear. The interigator yelled in frustration striking Uryu in the face. Uryu just sat there calm as ever. He was being tokd to admit his guilt. "Why would I say that I work for Aizen when I don't. All of you have decieded my guilt already. That I am working with Aizen and his men. I am not and nothing you can do will make me lie" Uryu was backhanded again he spit out blood but stayed defient. He could hear the elder nobles argueing about him again. They were split into 3 groups. 1 wanted to sell him and Tetsuya to Aizen. 1 wanted to use him to catch Aizen and 1 wanted to put him to death beleaving he was working for Aizen therefore he was a threat to the king. They also argued about Tetsuya haveing 2 schools of thought about thim. Both were simple 1 was this was the perfect time to get rid of a blemish on the noble famiilys. The other involved the fact Tetsua had a child of noble blood to raise and care for. Uyru almost didn't care what happened to him if Tetsuya survied.

* * *

Byakuya and Grimmjow had been looking for rhere lovers to no avale. The 2 were angry that no one seemed to know where the 2 men were. Just when the king was ready to loose it a rare thing for the normally calm and stoic man the young servent Hanataro came running up.

"My king" he panted hands on his knees out of breath. The king needed to know what he knew. "I was in town and noticed they were putting up what seemed to be a decree but as far as I know you have made no offical decrees so I looked at what was posted and found this." Hanataro handed the frowning king a piece of parchement who looked at it his frown turning to a scowl of pure anger and hate. Both Grimmjow and Hanataro listened as the king began to read.

 _"By order of those that have the kingdoms best intrests in mind the traitor Uryu Ishida shall be put to death at sundow."_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

 **"HOW DARE THEY"** Byakuya thundered his normally calm self gone and forgotten. "Gather the elite we have a visit to make" he said slightly calmer but only slightly. The elder nobles had gone to far this time. The kingdom had a king after all. It finally had a leader who knew what he was doing so it was about time the concil of elder nobles retire. The hard way if nessisary. Byakuya went to his chamber and was dressed for combat his sowrd in his hip. "Hanataro tell my elite to dress and arm themselves for battle. Soon he sat in the war room. One by one the men he had called for showed up. When they were all there Byakuya threw the decree onto the table so all could see it.

Ukitake shook his head "what are they thinking. Taking the kings intended is an act worthy of the charge of treason." There were more acts of treason going on here but he chose to take this one to heart ignoreing the rest for now at least. He placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder from his place standing behind the king. "Our focus needs to shift from Aizen for the moment instead we need to focus on getting Uryu and I am assumeing Tetsuya back from those lunatics. There is no telling what those men will do or let be done to them" the advisor nodded to Grimmjow who stood.

"If they have hurt so much as a hair on my Hana's head they will die each and every one of them no matter what you say" the beast of a man growled seeming even more feral the normal. He was not going to wait to save his Hana so he was out of the war room in an instant right behind Byakuya. They were fallowed by Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Chad, and Hitsugaya. Ukitake and his lover were left to handle things at the castle.

"Your magesty" came the voice of a gaurd that had once worked at the castle but now worked at the elder noble's meeting hall. "Are you here to over see the exicution" he creied out who he was pushed to the side a sword placed across his throat. The young man looked terrified and when asked where the elder nobles were he answere in a shaky voice. "They are in the courtyard preparing, the prisoners are in the cells" the young gaurd said glad when the group moved on leaving him to gather his thoughts.

"Where is Uryu" Byakuya said in an anger filled but quiet tone that was unnerveing. "You have all made your last mistake my elite gaurd will bring you to the dungons at the castle I suggest you not fight them on this" the king said. "Now tell me where my lover and cousin are before I loose my temper" he was speaking directly to the head of the council who did not even bat an eye at the threats from the king.

"My king that bo has poisoned your mind and this kingdom. Unfortantly you just missed him he was given a choice. You see that little slut whom you claim loves you is carrying a child that can only belong to Aizen since the 2 of you have never been together in that way" the man said. "So he chose to go to Aizen again are you still saying he is not a traitor to you or this kingdom." Suddenly the man jumped at a snarl as Grimmjow appeared with Tetsuya in his arms.

"Don't listen to him Byakuya-Sama theyt ried to sell us to Aizen after they figured out they could not kill Uryu because of the baby growing inside him. Uryu would not let them sell me he chose to go with Aizen's men because of me to keep me safe" Tetsuya had clearly been beaten and hurt but he was in one not in bad condition. "Byakuya-Sama" Tetsuya clung to his beast knowing he was the only thing stopping the man from killing the elder nobles in cold blood. "Is Katsu alright" he said his head resting on Grimmjow's chest.

Byakuya saw red Ichigo and Renji had to hold him back from killing the head of the elder nobles. "You are an idiot old man the baby Uryu carries is mine since I am the first to sleep with him since he was further altered with a chemical by Aizen. You have given Aizen exactly what he needs. I don't know what he plans to do but because of you he is one step closer." Byakuya looked at thie cousin who was holding out his hand. "Uryu's pendant" Byakuya put the oendant around his own neck it flashed blue for a moment before returning to its dorment state. "We still have one thing he needs" the king was seething. "It is time we took this fight to Aizen it is time to gather our allies" he saw Ichigo head of to Ukitake so they could begin to gather them. "All that is left is to find Aizen I beleave the boy holds the key to that" Byakuya said to his men still with him.

* * *

Uryu sat in Aizen's chambers. His father had been right about one thing he would give up anything for those important to him. Now all he could do was pray that without the pendant Aizen could do nothing worse then hold him as a captive. Suddenly there was a sickeningly sweet smell soon Uryu was asleep when he woke he found himself strapped to a table Aizen standing over him a small ball of gathered energy in his hands. Aizen looked at Uryu who was teriffied of what that ball of energy was. Uryu thrashed to get free a defient look in his eyes.

"Now now Uryu don't fight you could hurt the life growing inside you" Aizen said. "But I am going to make your baby much stronger then it already will be due to its parents." With that Aizen began to apply preasure to Uryu's abdomin causeing the ball of energy to enter his body. Aizen felt his power join with the life already growing inside Uryu. "There now he really won't want you after all how could he love a child that will have part of my power inside them. He will blame you for not stoping me. Not to mention the fact that for the second time you chose me over him" Aizen said trying to confuse the bo but he was not sure if it would work. "What's wrong Uryu" he asked releasing the restraints the held the younger man. He laughed as Uryu attacked him. Aizen laughed more as he simply pushed Uryu onto the bed after he had stood attacking again. Aizen smiled at the death glare he got from Uryu. Slowly he turned and began to walk out of the room saying one last thing to Uryu.

"Your baby will be powerful Uryu. Even more so now you walked right into my trap. Oh and welcome home boy."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Uryu sat there in silence on the bed in Aizen's chambers. He didn't move when the table he had been strapped to was moved out of the room. He didn't answer when a young man that worked for Aizen asked if he was ok. He was still until he saw someone enter the room. Someone he didn't want to see.

"Not happy to see me Uryu. I am happy to see you" Gin said his eyes closed as he smiled. Gin very raely opened his eyes to any visable degree. "Well all that matters now is you're home where you belong. Well that and you're carrying a very important life in you. That matters a lot too. That baby is lucky to have you and his fathers. After all Aizen's power in the child makes Aizen for lack of better term a second father too him or her." Gin was loving rubbing salt in the wound that was Uryu's acheing heart.

* * *

"Gin" came Aizen's voice from somewhere down the hallway. Aizen was in the meeting room by the time Gin caught up to him. "I wish you would not tease him. After all we don't wanthim doing anything that would jeperdize my plans" came Aizen's cold tone. He pushed his hair back so it was out of his face. "After all we don't just need uryu as well" he said crypticly.

* * *

Uryu let out a sigh he stood at the window of Aizen's chamber. Whenever he was with Aizen the evil man kept him in his room. Uryu was even forced to share a bed with the monster. Not that he slept much. However he knew now he had to sleep and eat for the baby if no other reason. He could'nt risk his life any longer so when a meal was brought he ate it as much as he didn't want to. He could not loose any more weight then he already had.

* * *

In the dungon of Aizen's fortress Yumi heard a guard talking about Uryu being back. He could not help think about what was wrong wih that boy. He got free of Aizen then he puts himself right back where he started. Yumi could finally think clearly the insanity that had filled his mind had deminished a little just enough for him to reilize what he had done to Uryu was unforgivable and he deserved Byakuya's wrath. It was his own fault that Byakuya had become king. He knew now Aizen had used him. He had never been in control. It had never been his plot to kill Byakuya though Yumi had a feeling Aizen wanted far worse then Byakuya's death. Yumi had told Uryu that Aizen's plot would cause the boy's death but now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Tetsuya held his baby tightly as he rocked him to sleep. He was glad Katsu was safe but he was worried for Uryu. HE was also concerned about his cousin. He hated that this time it was his saftey that had caused Byakuya and Uryu's sepiration. Now both he and his beast had caused the king's beloved Uryu to walk into the arms of the enimey.

"Hana I know what you are thinking" Grimmjow rumbled taking the baby from Tetsuya and placeing him in the basket thing he slept in. Grimmjow didn't know or care what it was called. "This is not your fault. Just like it wasn't my fault before. The kid is too kind for his own good. He never thinks about himself. A noble way to think but a stupid one too. He thinks he is protecting us but at what cost. Byakuya and Uryu belong together even a wild beast like me can see that. But due to that monster I don't know if they ever will be" Grimmjow said tossing Tetsuya onto their bed. "Now sleep I am going to see if I can help. Oh and when we go to face Aizen you are not comeing. No arguements this is not up for debate."

* * *

Ichigo was watching the king they had just finished questioning Aizen's pink haired head scientist. They had gotten no where. "I did not want to have to ask the boy but we have no choice" the orange haired man said getting a nod from the king who he knew hated to agree. "I will talk to him I think if I go in alone I can convince him to help us. That we are not going to hurt him" Ichigo took a breath. "With all due respe..oh fuck it go to bed Byakuya get some sleep. You will just get all of us killed if you try to lead us in your curent state." To his surprise the king did not fight him and left but Ichigo could not help but wonder if the man would actully get any rest.

* * *

Byakuya was not interested in going to his chambers so he woundered around the castle stopping only to answer that he would be fine when Chad stopped him in the hall. Of course he didn't know if it was true. He was about as far from ok as one could be without being dead. Finally he ended up in the bedroom of Uryu's workshop which had been sealed with no one allowed in or out since Uryu went to Aizen. He lay in Uryu's bed taking in his sent. Eventually he fell into a fitfull state of sleep surrounded by Uryu's pressence.

* * *

Ikitake was in his office. This was going to be hard but they had to do it. The kingdome need to be free of Aizen and his influence. After that was done they would deal wth the elder nobles. The kingdoms noble houses had insisted the council be released. The king being more focused on Aizen had not fought it too hard that would come later. His word after all was law and they no longer needed a council. There were bigger problems then a group of old men though Ukitake was worried about them more then he cared to admit. "Yes" he asked Ichigo who had suddenly appeared in the doorway. His face was a mask of calm as the young man began to speak.

"I know where Aizen is. Oh and I can't find Byakuya I mean the king."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Ukitake did not panic instead he stood. "Well our first task is to find the king. Do we know who saw him last" the advisor asked Ichigo. The orange haired man told Ukitake that it was Ichigo himself. "Good" Ukitake said when Ichigo told him he had told the king to get some rest. "Well if he is not in his chambers I can think of only one place where he would be" the advisor said leaving his office Ichigo hot on his heals.

Ichigo wondered what the other man had figured out. It did not take him long to understand what Ukitake had figured out. They found the king in the bed Uryu used in his workshop. Ichigo did not want to wake the king after he was finally asleep but this was important. He reached out to shake the king awake. However he found his wrist grabbed by the king who opened his eyes.

Byakuya had awoken the instant the 2 had come into the room where he slept. His eyes had remained closed, his breathing even, so he would have appeared to be asleep to anyone. But he wasn't he was very much awake and aware. "I take it since you are here you have news" he said to Ichigo as he sat up not wanting to leave the embrace of Uryu's sent and pressence. He knew however if he was going to get Uryu back he needed to move now.

* * *

Uru was wondering threw the halls of the fortress Aizen called hom. He refused to be the victum and would not be a willing prisoner any longer. He had something else to fight for now. His and Byakuya's baby gave him more fight then he had had in him for a long time. Before when he was with Aizen it was to keep others safe and while that was still true he also had a life to protect. He had listened to meeting between Aizen and his lackys. They all seemed to be loyal so Uryu was not sure if he could do anything there. So now he was considering going to Yumi for imformation something he really didn't want to do.

* * *

Aizen listened to 2 of his men argueing "enough" he finally said. One thouhgt Uryu should be locked away somewhere and not allowed to roam the fortress. The other thought the more safty and trust Uryu felt the better. While Aizen agreed more with the second school of that he was not about to say that. Sideing with one of his men could backfire on him. He dissmissed the men watching them go. He closed his eyes knowing this time Byakuya would come for Uryu as well as for Aizen's head. He had to be ready "Uryu" he said as the young man came into the meeting room where Aizen stood. He was wary of the boy showing interest in him or his plans. "Do you think I am stupid Uryu. Do not make me put you under gaurd" he said. Uryu didn't fully understand the situation he was in.

"I think you are a fool but I know you are not stupid" Uryu said sitting down in a chair he was feeling a little dizzy. He was not sure if it was Aizen's power now in him or the chemical they had used to further change him. Or if it was something else entierly and unrealated. Since the chemical had been adminitsered to him he would get dizzy once in a while. He had been told it was not dangerous but he was not sure he beleaved that. "I will never be yours in loyalty or any other way" Uryu said as Aizen put his hand on Uryu's shoulder then on his stomache that would soon start to swell.

"You already are mine Uryu well your body is at least. The life growing inside you is mine to use anyway I see fit. I have such plans for him or her" Aizen said as he pulled his hand away before Uryu could land any sort of attack. He was not surprised when nothing came in fact Uryu almost seemed to had leaned into his touch. "GEt used to me and being here you'll be here a long long time" Aizen's hand went back to Uryu's shoulder which he patted. "Byakuya will come for you and you will watch him die. Soon you will have no one but me before he dies Byakuya will see you choose me of your own free will. However that being said I will not kill him if you do one thing" Aizen's voice was like ice.

Uryu swallowed he hated Aizen and there was no way Byakuya would lose to the monster. However listening to Aizen was making Uryu physicaly ill. He shook the hand off his shoulder "my child will never be yours or be used by you and nither will I. It dose not matter that a little piece of you in inside my baby and me no one that cares for us will not hold it against us." Uryu said as he walked out of the room leaveing Aizen with a cold look on his face. Uryu blushed as the memory of Byakuya making love to him krept into his mind. His hand went to his abdomin and he smiled briefly. This should be the happiest time of his life but here he was sepirated from the father of his child. Being forced to be with someone that wanted to use him and his baby. Uryu took a deep breath he was glad he had left his pendant with Tetsuya. He knew Aizen wanted it which could not be good so they could not left him have it. Uryu did not know what it did so it was safer to keep it away from Aizen. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind it was an intament touch and made Uryu tence. He bit his lip turning his head to snap to be let go. He did not expect his lips to be captured in a deep kiss. He figured this was going to be one of Aizens tricks and that he would see Byakuya when his vision cleared from the shock. Instead he saw Aizen for who and what he was. Uryu bit Aizen on the lip headbutting him and stomping on his foot so he would be released. Uryu paled hearing what Aizen had to say.

" You are mine Uryu, your body, your baby, your magic, all of you. You are mine the sooner you accept that the better your life will be."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"Never" Uryu snapped trying without sucsess to get free of Aizen. The other manhad a firm grip on him. "Why pretend to care for me you only want power. That is all you ever want. Power you used Yumichika to get it, you are useing me to get it, and you plan to used my child to get it." Uryu gritt his teeth a little he was not one to show anger easily or any other emotion for that matter.

"It is cute that you have noticed my lust for power. But it's even more so that you think there is anything you can do about it" Aizen smiled his unnervingly crule smile as he finally released Uryu. "Until you are ready to work with me you will remain in our chambers no more roaming around freely. Now if you admit that you are mine you can have a little more freedom. Be by my side Uryu don't be my enimey" Aizen chose not to use his normal tricks with Uryu he wanted Byakuya to really feel the betrayel when the man he loved chose Aizen over him. Yumi had used trickery and conditioning but that didn't work so Aizen was going with another approach.

Uryu hated Aizen more then he had ever hated anyone in his life. "Well then I will be in your chamebers since I will never chose you as my lord or my lover. Byakuya is a far better man then you will ever be" with that Uryu left making his way to Aizen's chamber making sure to call it Aizen's alone.

* * *

"Gin, Tosen prepare for our guests" Aizen hadn't missed what Uryu said or rather not said about the room he would be sucked in. "And you what have you learned" Aizen said as the shadowy figure appeared behind him after his 2 men left. Aizen listened as he was told Byakuya had finally found out there location. "Oh good but he is not stupid he will not just storm my fortress. Though I have no doubt that he will come soon. You have one task get me that pendant and remember if it is blue it is a fake when it's not in Uyru's comapny it is gray stone looking" Aizen said waving his hand to signal that izen was done with him.

* * *

This is no fun I'd much rather be gaurding Uryu" Gin said not getting a responce from his comrad. The man smiled his creppy smile he felt like he was being ignored. He was used to it though so he just headed for his room he needed to get his sword. He never brought it when he would be dealing with Uryu to avoid accidents. "This will be fun" he said as he began to prepare.

* * *

"In the kingdom that called Byakuya's kingdome an ally the queen and her eldest son sat in her throne room. They had just recived word that Bakuya was nearly ready to move against Soske Aizen. "Well it is about time normally I would forbid you to go as crown prince and my heir but I know you have your own bone to pick with Aizen and you will go whether I allow it our not. So I am putting you in charge as a representive of my kingdom. You are a great comander and have your own men that fallow you take them. Go help Byakuya get that sweet boy back from that monster. Oh and tell Bya that I will see him at his weddng with bells on." the queen had recived word from a member of her court that was currentl liveing in living in Byakuya's house hold and kingdom that the two were engaged to be married.

"Mother must you always be like that" he paused " I will bring most but not all of my men. I will take the ones I trust most. I do not to bring so many men they just get in the way. We will leave as soon as I can gather them. Don't worry I will be safe we all will be. I will see you and my sibling soon. King Byakuya will not loose I will tell you that much. He is strong as are his men" the prince said leaving his mother who was sending word to the king's advisor that help was on it's way. The prince had a servent boy inform his men hey needed to gather.

* * *

Ukitake looked to his king who still sat on Uryu's bed. They had all been talking for 1/2 a day. "The fight has begun" the advisor said as he put a hand on his sword. "This is going to be a hard to win fight" suddenly a servent ran into the work shop running up to the advisor telling him he had recived a note via hawk. "Good news the queens eldest son and heir is bringing his strongest m en to help us take Aizen down." Ukitake read the letter again aking certin he did not miss anything he chuckled at something in the letter but he did not sa what had made him laugh. "Ichigo tell the king what you told me" he said once again all buissness. The 3 men now walking towards the war room.

"The beauty of Aizen's fortress is that it is hidden in plain sight near where we found the fake Uryu. I have to thank that boy he willingly gave up his for lack of better term father's location. It was a realf to him, for whatever reason he wants to save Uryu just as much as any of us do. It is true he will be useless to Aizen now that Uryu is pregnant but he dosen't seem to mind." Ichigo took a breath he had more to report but a look from the king cut him off. Ichigo stayed very queit as Byakuya started to speak.

"We will figure out what to do with the boy later. For now we have to focus on Uryu's safety and dealing with Aizen."


End file.
